Secuencia 1-C
by dannycg
Summary: seguro que no todos los polacos gruñe si no cantan metal. Sumérgete en el final de este arco y trata de luchar contra la lógica de esa bruja gótica de yagga.podrá escapar de ese molesto y macabro castillo en medio del bosque o Destrucctor al final se cargara a toda Europa. Además todos los que leen esto están aquí por esa Loli regañona de Saber.¡la gente muere si es asesinada!
1. 3

-maestro, despierte.

-…am….

Recobro el conocimiento poco a poco

TRACK: Disc 2-21

-don…-me coloco mi mano en mi rostro-…¿Dónde estoy?

ras 

Me pongo de pie.

-…nuevamente… nuevamente en prisión.

-..si, pero esta prisión no es tan amigable como la anterior…

-…ni que lo digas…

-…mire….

………………………. Al este de la puerta están unos enormes caballeros con armaduras negras.

-…¿y esos quienes son? Agh… me duele la cabeza.

-…posiblemente sean los guardias de este castillo… mas familiares, muy interesante.

-…oye, a todo esto… ¿Por qué no has destruido la celda?

-…vera, si en el castillo de la reina no podía usar magia por causa de los grilletes, aquí no la puedo usar a causa de la celda.

-¿que?

-…mira… son reijuos… demasiado ordenados por todos lados. Si esa bruja dice que tiene mas de 400 años de vida, no lo dudo, es realmente buena con estas cosas de magia….

-…ya veo…. En todo caso, no podremos salir por métodos mágicos.

-…asi es… ¿algun plan?

-…ya veras

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!

Golpeo los barrotes con un vaso de metal.

-¡¡HEY!! ¡¡SAQUENMEN DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡¡NO ES MI CULPA!! ¡¡ES MI ARMADURA!! ¡¡ELLA DEBERIA ESTAR EN PRISION!!

-….no se…-dice frustrado-…para que pregunte….

-¡¡¡SAQUENMEN!! ¡¡SOY INOCENTE!!!

-…..definitivamente… haras que te golpeen esos guardias.

-¡callate, al menos lo intento! 

-¡no puedo decir nada, ellos posiblemente no me escuchen!

-¡tsh! ¡no me importa!¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAS!!! ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAS!!!-¡¡¡SAQUENEMNE DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!!! ¡¡NO AUN!!

Ruug ruug

Ambos guardias hablan entre ellos

¡rag

-¿que clase de idioma crees que sea?

-…am… no lo se… posiblemente… polaco…

¡rag!

-…yo diria que hablan como… cerdos…

¡ras!

Uno camina hacia mi celda.

-¡ja!-me alegro-¡gracias a Dios! ¡de verdad, de verdad que tengo derecho a una llamada! ¡no hice nada, lo juro!

-¿una llamada? ¿de donde diablos crees que puedes sacar un teléfono en pleno siglo 13?

-¡callate, Shadows!... usare esa llamada para hablar con Arturia, espero que me puedan salvar.

-…dios mio… ¡¿crees que ella puede llegar hasta aquí?! ¡¿como si te quitaron la campana?!

-¡yo doy aquí las ideas, escuchaste!

¡praaaaaks!

Abre la reja.

-¡je! ¡ves, ves! ¡me prestara el teléfono!

¡¡PAAAAAAKS!!

-¡¡¡AAUGH!!!

-…o te golpeo por escandaloso, mas fácil.

¡¡¡RAAG!!! ¡¡RAAG!!

-…agh…. No entiendo… aaagh…. Polaco…..

¡pas!

Caigo al suelo.

-….valla golpe…

Dice Shadows.

-….agh

¡praks!

Cierra la reja.

-…genial…-dice Shadows-…solo ocacionanste que te golpearan estúpidamente… ahora dime, ¿cómo planeas escapar?

-…con las llaves, claro.

¡ris!

-¡¡¡¡!!!

Shadows se asombra.

-¡oye, oye! ¡a que también soy buen ladron!

-…esto…

-…lo lei en un libro, no puedo creer que funcionara.

-…ni yo de que sean tan tontos de enviar al portero con las llaves a pegarte.

¡rag! ¡rag!

Los guardias continúan firmes.

-¡hombre, a poco soy el único prisionero!

-…que parte de que eres una de las pocas personas que llega hasta aquí, no entendiste.

………………miro todo el corredor desde los barrotes.

-…muy bien… quizás el mayor problema sea noquear a esos tipos sin magia.

-…entonces no tendremos ruta de escape

-…no lo creo… si salgo, ellos podrían alarmar a Gariomae y estaríamos muertos o de nuevo tras las rejas.

-bueno… entonces esperemos a que se marchen.

-¿Cuánto tardara?

Miro al suelo con tristeza.

-¡bien, no puedo esperar mas! ¡abramos esta cosa!

¡CLANKS!

Abro la cerradura.

¡¡rauug!! ¡¡ruuuf!!

Los guardias se alertan.

-¡je! ¡bien, me alegro de que no tenga sistema de seguridad, entonces carguémonos a estos tipos y salgamos!

-genial… mira lo que tu tonta precipitación provoca.

¡¡RAAAUG ¡¡RAAAAUR!!!

-¡¡¡!!!!

Son mas de 10, habían muchos, todos están armados con hachas y lanzas.

-…ahora dime… ¡¿como planeas matarlos si tu no usas armas?!

-….esto…

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAUUUUUUUG!!!

-¡Agh!

Se lanzan contra nosotros.

-…te felicito, ideas un buen plan y luego lo arruinas como siempre….

-Basta…

-¡! -¡!

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

Es la ayudante de la bruja, la bruja mas joven.

¡¡RAUG!!!

¡¡praks!

Todos los guardias bajan sus armas.

-………

Ella avanza aun con su gaban de capota.

-………ya veo….

Ella coloca sus dedos en su barbilla y medita

-…fueron tan tontos como para dejar que robara las llaves.

¡raug!

Los guardias se muestran asustados.

-….y tu tan tonto, como para no esperar a que dejaran la guardia.

-¡agh! ¡y tu quien diablos eres! ¡nisiquiera te has presentado por cuenta propia!

-¿no lo hice?.... mi nombre es Yagga, soy una aprendiz de bruja y además tu vigia…. Chico erizo.

-….basta con mi peinado, que no tenga el pelo abajo no quiere decir que me puedan poner apodos cualquier persona.

-…últimamente-dice Shadows-….mucha gente me esta escuchando, ¿qué ocurre en este sitio?...

TRACK: Disc 2-36

-Lord Destrucctor es lo que ocurre, ser de oscuridad.

-¡! -¡!

Shadows y yo nos espantamos.

-¡¿Destrucctor?! ¡¿que sabes de esto?!

-…se mucho mas de lo que aparento… hace algun tiempo… las cosas han cambiado en Britania, al igual que el resto del mundo occidental y parte de Eurasia… 

-¡¿en la isla?!

-…asi es.

-…maestro, es imposible, Destrucctor no puede viajar por mar….

-…antes de perder el conocimiento… esa bruja lo menciono.

-Gariomae-sama firmo un trato para trabajar voluntariamente con el.

-¡¡¡!!!! -¡¡!!

-…ella se a convertido en los ojos y oídos de Destrucctor en Britania.

-…eso significa…

Dice Shadows.

-…que Destrucctor tiene la mira sobre esta isla… agh…

-…exactamente…

-¡y tu! ¡vienes a decirme eso! ¡¿me lo estas sacando en cara antes de venderme a ese infeliz?!

-…no…..

Ella niega con su cabeza.

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

-…en estos momentos…. Gariomae-sama esta durmiendo…….

Se da la vuelta.

Raaaaaaaas

-¡¡!! -¡¡!!!

Shadows y yo nos espantamos

Todo el cuarto se oscurece.

-¿que es esto? ¿ceniza? -…no parece hollín común y corriente….

La ceniza cubre desde todos los guardias hasta nosotros.

-¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGG!!!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Nos espantamos al ver un guardia cubierto de lottos negros.

-….baile de cenizas…. Es lo que se fabrica con las cenizas de los huesos de los muertos….

-¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUURRRR!!!

Todos los guardias se enfocan en ella.

-……-ella niega con la cabeza-…demasiado tarde, esperaban que lo asesinara a el de ese modo, pero no saben la naturaleza de mi hechizo.

-…ese hechizo-dice Shadows-….donde quiera que caiga las cenizas ella puede crear esas flores.

¡¡¡RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR!!!

Los guardias la atacan.

-…adiós….

Dice ella y mueve un dedo.

¡¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSS!!!

-¡¡!! -¡¡!!! 

Shadows y yo nos espantamos

TRACK: Disc 2-42

-…baile del loto sanguíneo…

-¡! -…ella…. Ella… los mato…

¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRR!!!

Un sonido desgarrador

¡PRAAKS!!

Un guardia cae al suelo

Todas las flores negras de lotto cambian a una tonalidad rojo metalico al igual que todo el corredor.

-…ya veo-dice Shadows-…la naturaleza de ese hechizo no es solo escurecer un corredor con hollín, esa bruja, esa bruja trabaja con el elemente fuego.

-¡agh! ¿fuego?

-…en efecto… nunca antes había visto tanta facilidad para crear un maleficio de ese nivel…. Las cenizas lo cubren todo, donde ella quiere que nazcan las flores ellas crece, y una vez crescan en seres vivos… esas flores roban toda su sangre y la disparcen entre todas las cenizas.

-….agh….

La miro con furia…  
todo el corredor esta rojo, pero sin una gota de liquido.

fas

Se quita la copota.

-….ahora permíteme presentarme bien.

-¡!

Tiene cabello negro, ojos azules, un traje negro y un lindo peinado recortado.

-….mi nombre es Yagga y soy el siguiente sacrificio para Gariomae-sama.

Hace una reverencia.

-¡!

Esa chica…  
es muy hermosa.

TRACK: Disc 2-21

-listo… con esta ultima rune termino el conjuro, ya quedas libre de los grilletes de Gariomae….

-…..¿porque demonios haces esto?

-¿ah?-ella medita-…para sacarte de aquí por supuesto.

-¡¿y crees que me comeré ese cuento asi de simple?!... ¡tu!... posiblemente solo estas jugando conmigo.

-¿lo hago?

-¡agh!

Esta chica me irrita.

fas

Se levanta.

-…cuando no tenemos nada mas, ni esperanza, ni ayuda… nos abarcamos en el riesgo de confiar en un desconocido, chico erizo.

-¡Tengo nombre, sabes!

-¿como te llamas?

-¡ha!... creía que lo sabias todo….

-…¿todo?-medita-…si lo supiera no te preguntaría tu nombre.

-….muy bien… es Sterminer y este es Shadows…

-¿Sterminer?.... ya lo sabia.

-¡agh!

-…vamos, no te pongas de mal humor, necesitas concentrarte para poder salir de este sitio.

Me pongo de pie.

-…..-ella medita-….nunca vi a alguien perder tanta sangre y seguir como si nada…. No hay dudas de que no eres humano.

-…ese no es tu problema, Yagga….

-…ya veo-sonrie-…eres un chico muy centrado en ti, tanto que no te gusta demostrar afecto y te portas rudo.

-¡no es eso! ¡es solo que siempre te haces ver como si todo estuviera planeado para ti!.... hombre, irritas un poco.

-…je… eres la primera persona que me dice algo asi….

¡fas!

Estira su brazo.

-….Fuego de la muerte….

¡¡PRAAKSSS!!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Con un ataque negro destrulle el muro.

-….es por aquí… los pasillos al igual que todo es un laberinto para Gariomae-sama…. Yo me asegurare que ella sigue dormida, tú avanza.

Ella se dispone a irse.

-¡espera!

-…….

La detengo.

-¿por que?

-¿por que te ayudo?

-…si….

-…no eres bueno escuchando, te dije que seria el siguiente sacrificio para Gariomae.

-¡!

-…quizás lo sepas… pero, ningún humano puede llegar a la inmortalidad si realmente es del todo un ser humano. Ser un brujo y un mago es exactamente lo mismo, un ser humano que puede controlar su prana y poder. Pero… al ser un humano y al ser inmortal no evitara que tu cuerpo se descomponga o que envegesca, solo asegura que seguiras viviendo pase las pestes o enfermedades por tu ser…. La única manera de que ella se vea tan bien la ha llevado muchas veces.

-¿Cuáles son?

-…una… conservar el cuerpo que tiene, pero bañarse con la sangre de 50 inocentes… ello evita el envejecimiento y la otra…

-……..

-…la otra es usar alquimia para trasmutar su alma a un cuerpo joven… pero Gariomae sabe que ese otro método implica la posibilidad de tener o no tener magia.

-¡!

Me espanto.

-…entonces-dice Shadows-…al no aceder la reina de camelot a dar la sangre y los huesos de esas personas… tomaría el segundo método…

-…tu… ¿tu seras el cuerpo que ella utilice?

-…asi es…

Me mira…  
es muy simple, al saber eso nisiquiera se muestra afectada.

-…entonces… ella solo engordaba a un cerdo al adoptarte… te enseño todo lo que sabes para luego, lanzar tu alma al vacio y tomar tu cuerpo.

-….si…

Me sonríe con tranquilidad.

-……es por ello que no permitiré que se salga con la suya de momento, ya que sabes eso…. Estoy segura que quieres confiar en mi.

-Si….

-….perfecto… cuidado con esos guardias, chico erizo… son muy fuertes físicamente… ahora que usas magia y tienes un arma maldita supongo que puedes contra ellos, si no es asi… realmente me decepcionas.

-…descuida… saldré de aquí…

-…no reuniremos pronto.

Se marcha.

-…..¿realmente cree que valga la pena confiar en ella?

-…esa chica… ¿realmente las mujeres sufren tanto en este país?

-…¿a que te refieres?

-…no lo se, Shadows…. Solo que… se veía tan triste y no me lo demostraba…. Mejor sigamos.

pask, pask, pask, pask

Subo unas escaleras.

-….muy bien, esta debe ser la salida del calabozo.

Una enorme sala con un monton de retratos que perecen mirarme.  
aun asi no hay ventanas por lo que he de suponer que a la bruja no le gusta la luz del sol o en su mejor caso, siga en el sotano.

-……….

Medito.

-¿pero en que piso me dejaron prisionero?

-…no lo se, cuando perdió el conocimiento quede inactivo.

¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUS!!!

-¡agh!

Me pongo en guardia.

-…son… los guardias.

¡¡SLAAAAKS!!

Saco una enorme cuchilla de mi brazo.

-…ahorrémonos las presentaciones… estas cosas no se ven algo con lo que pueda hablar.

¡¡GAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

Los tres corren contra mi

¡fuuuuuj!

Desaparesco.

¡ruf!

Todos quedan desconcertados

¡¡PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS!!

¡¡¡QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Con un gran chillido sus cabezas son perforadas desde la papada

-…valla… ahora si que te luciste.

-¿que me dices de estas cosas?

-…no lo se… siento un poco de sabor a sangre humana, pero… tienen una mescla algo conocida.

-¿algo conocida?

-…si….

praks!

Le quito el casco.

-¡¡!! -¡¡!!

Nos quedamos mudos.

-…valla, pero que te parece. No era simbolico, de hecho, era muy literal… son cerdos…

-…basta de bromas… esas cosas, no son algo que haya visto antes… son seres similares a orcos, pero su sangre tiene un sabor humano.

-¿son hibridos?

-…no lo se… estas cosas… parecen como si fueran animales y humanos a la vez…

¡Slaks!

Guardo la cuchilla y miro aburrido al suelo.

-…¿que demonios dices, Shadows?... los humanos son animales.

-…ahora tratas de hacerme ver como el estudiante, maestro….

-¡quizas!... pero ahora lo mas importante es salir de este sitio.

-…si.

Subo las escalas

-¡!

-¿que es esto? ¿otra de las bromas de esa bruja?

-…ah… ahí estabas, chico erizo.

-¡!

TRACK: Disc fz 2-37

-wow… pero al parecer ambos no conocen la piedad… 

Mira los cadáveres.

-…mira quien lo dice-la miro con mi pose de aburrido-solo fueron 3 y los mate de un modo rápido.

-¿y?...

-¡¿como que "¿y?"?! ¡tu matastes a 10 de esos tipos de un modo horrible!

-………

-¡ja! ¡ya veo asi que te deje callada, ah! ¡hablas de piedad y eres realmente cruel!

-….

-¿ah? -creo que no quiere hablar contigo sobre el tema.

-………….

-oye… ¿estas bien?

-…que bonita bufanda.

-¡!

Esa chica asusta.

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

-en fin-dice con un poco de alivio-…veo que eres fuerte, chico erizo.

-…dime Sterminer.

-…si… te llamare por tu nombre cuando te respete… ahora lo mas importante es salir de aquí con vida… ¿ves esta sala?

-…obviamente.

-………

Me ignora.

-…esta sala esta encantada por la misma realidad de marfil del bosque, Gariomae no me dejara salir asi de fácil debido a que mi trabajo es cuidarte, si quieres salir debes dejar este sitio como estaba antes…. Me hare cargo de los demás guardias….

Se marcha.

-¿dejar la sala como estaba antes? ¿antes de que?

TRACK: Disc 2-21

Miro todo el amplio corredor.  
son las escaleras hacia la primera planta y otras habitaciones.

-……

Medito.

-…posiblemente, no se referia a un espacio definido del tiempo.

-¿a que te refieres, Shadows?

-…piensa… la bruja uso su realidad de marfil en estas mazmorras para mantenerte prisionero, pero para que su estudiante salga a la superficie debe de dejar esto como estaba antes.

-…si….

-…posiblemente algunas cosas fueron retiradas de este sitio.

Miro todo….  
hay mesas o sillas, pero nada que demuestre faltar.

-….algo que falte.

……miro los cuadros.

…amarillo…  
…azul….  
verde…  
….magenta…..

Son los ojos de las personas que están en esos retratos…  
pero…  
a pesar de tener ambos ojos comparten una similitud, todos menos aquel tipo moreno de ojos miel.

-….todos tienen una sola joya en sus ojos… pero el tipo del primer retrato tiene dos…. Valla, me muero por adivinar aque sitio nos empujara esto.

-…mejor movámonos.

Llego a la primera cámara.

…………………………

TRACK: Disc 2-41

-¡! -¡!

Nos espantamos

-el… el bosque…

Miro por doquier, esta mas oscuro y macabro que antes.

¡Raaaaus!

-¡!

Me espanto.

-¡hola!

-¿que? ¿esa luz me hablo?

-…¿luz?... ah… este es ahora mi cuerpo pero antes era humano como tu….

-…maestro, creo que se trata de un espíritu.

-¿un fantasma?

-….no, no es un fantasma… es un alma en su forma mas pura.

-¡Asi es, asi es! ¡la bruja me dejo atrapado en esta forma!... perdi mi cuerpo y quiero encontrarle, pero esta muy oscuro y el bosque es pronunciado…. Si me ayudas… ¡te dire lo que necesitas saber!

-¿nesecito saber?... lo siento pero ahora debo encontrar unas joyas…

-¡una joya! ¡ja! ¡se en que sitio se encuentra un zafiro y además tengo esta!

-¡! -…un rubi.

-¡si me ayuda le dire donde esta la primera joya y le dare esta como muestra de agradecimiento!

-…no lo se….

Me separo de esa cosa.

-¿tu que opinas?

-…se ve demasiado sospechosa.

-¿a de verdad? ¿que te lo hace pensar?... ¿que sea una luz flotante o que estemos en este bosque si hace poco estábamos dentro del castillo?... y a todo esto, porque siento esta habitación tan estrecha si tiene esta ilusión.

-…si nos quedamos dando vueltas en el bosque no llegaremos a algun lado, ve con esa cosa.

-…creo que tienes razón.

………………

-¡¿y bien?!

Pregunta emocionado.

-…esta bien… pero trata de no estorbarme.

-¡ja! ¡gracias señor! ¡no lo hare!

¡raaaaaaas!

Vuela detrás de mi.

-¡je! ¡¿puedes seguirme el paso?!

-¡desde luego, no tengo piernas! ¡pero pronto las tendre!

…valla, asustas un poco.

¡fuuuj! ¡Fuuj!

Corro.

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUU!!! ¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARSSSSSSSS!!

-…lobos…

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

-…estos seres tienen sed de sangre… sus pecados solo serán purificados por la muerte de un asesino.

Dice aquella alma.

-¿que?

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAG!!

Me tira al suelo

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS!!

Trata de arrancarme la cara con furia

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!!!

-¡!

Este es diferente a los otros, este esta cubierto de sangre.

-¡shadows!

-¡Si!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡¡GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

El lobo es troceado por cientos de cuchillas

¡¡pas!!

Le conecto una patada y me lo quito de encima

-¡Wow!-dice la alma-¡usted es increíble! ¡muy fuerte!

-…agh… -¿estas bien?

¡¡AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

-…no hay tiempo para juegos

¡Slaaaaaaaaaaaks!!

Saco una enorme cuchilla

¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Un lobo se lanza sobre mi.

-…matalo…

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSSS!!!

Lo parto en la mitad.

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKS!!!

Despellejo a otro.

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Parto otro.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

Termino cansado y cubierto de sangre.

-¡¡¡JAAAAA!!!-el alma baila en el aire-¡Fabuloso! ¡es muy fuerte!

-…continuemos.

Camino por un sendero.

-…………..

-…es mas oscuro cada vez…

Dice Shadows.

-¿que ocurre en este sitio?

-¡se lo dije! ¡a medida que nos internamos mas oscuro se vuelve este bosque!….es algo preocupante-dice Shadows-…es casi como si nos impulsara hacia lo mas bajo

-¿hacia lo mas bajo?

-…si… entre mas violencia se desate, mas oscuro se vuelve este bosque…

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!

-agh…

Me rodean 5

-…bien… si no quieres que me ponga violento… ¿que otra solución existe para salir de esto vivo?

-¡debe matarlos, señor! ¡de lo contrario lo devoraran!

-¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

-¡ths!... no tengo tiempo para controlarme… ¡Shadows! 

-…si…

¡¡¡RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!!

Atravieso a uno por el estomago.

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Uno salta sobre mi

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!

Lo corto por la mitad.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!

Dos saltan y me emboscan

-agh…. Suficiente…

¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss!!

Creo un orber de oscuridad.

-…escucha la explocion que anuncia el fin de la luz… ¡¡¡GRANADA DE OSCURIDAD!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSS!!!

Un orber de oscuridad explota.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

-¿magia? ¿creias que era necesario, maestro?

-…si no los matojadeo…moriré…jadeo…no tenia de otra

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAUKS!!

-¡¡!! -¡¡!!

-¡Bravo, Bravo! ¡en poco tiempo llegaremos a mi cuerpo!

-…creo que debemos hablar de esto.

Dice Shadows.

¡fius!

-…solos si es posible.

-¡Ah! ¡claro!

…………

-…no se si sea buena idea seguir con esto.

-¡¿y que demonios sugieres?!

-…no es necesario levantar la voz, la conciencia de cada persona es entendible por simples acciones.

-…estoy harto de esto… sea verdad o no…. No pienso quedarme aquí mas tiempo… mira la guarda tuya…. Es mas pesada que antes.

-…la penumbra y demás dolores que rodean tu ambiente externo se guardan ahí.

-………………

Miro mi brazal.

-…no importa, continuemos.

-¡Dice que tomara esa decisión tan imprudente! ¡¿que hay si esa alma realmente?!...

-¡Es la única manera de salir de este sitio!

-¡!

Shadows se queda en silencio.

-…muy bien, en marcha.

……………………….

-¿que ocurre? ¿por que hablaba solo?

-…eso ya no importa… tenemos que salir de este sitio cuanto antes.

-¡Si, pero antes debe de ayudarme a hallar mi cuerpo! ¡Esta un poco mas interno a este bosque!

-…lo hare….

……………………

No veo ni a un metro.

-¿que diablos ocurre en este sitio?

¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARSSSSSSS!!

-¡lobos! -…agh… son muchos….

¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

A pesar de ser todo oscuro ellos me ven con facilidad y yo a ellos, es casi como si una diminuta luz iluminara solo a los presentes.

¡SLAAAAASK!

Saco una cuchilla.

-Adelante.

-Espere…

-¿que ocurre, Shadows?

-…esto es demasiado imprudente, no se si deba seguir matándoles.

-¡¿y que otra cosa sugieres?! ¡¿que me quede hablando con ellos?!

-…tu arrogancia no conoce un limite, Maestro… si te aventuras de ese modo sobre este camino incierto es posible que mueras.

-…no veo otro método… si lo hago moriré y si no, simplemente moriré… de igual manera…

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSS!!

¡¡¡QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!!

-¡matar es lo único que queda! ¡Si los mato tengo mas posibilidades de que salgamos con vida que únicamente quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

-…esto es realmente un error.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!

Uno salta sobre mi.

¡fas!

Lo evado

¡¡PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSSS!!

¡¡QUUUUUUUUUUIS!!

Le atravieso la hoja por el estomago

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Quedan 3, me rodean como acechando su presa.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

Uno salta

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAKKKKS!!!

Bloqueo y el animal continua pegado de mi brazo

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

-¡Agh!

Lo hala con fuerza

-¡¿QUE ESPERAS, ATRAVIESALE LA CABEZA?!

-……………..

Shadows se queda en silencio

¡¡PRAAAAKKKKKKKKKKS!

-¡¡¡AAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!

Miles de cuchillas le pasan al animal o cosa por la cabeza

-…bien… solo faltan estos dos.

¡¡¡GARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Un salta sobre mi

¡pllaaaaaaaaaaaaks!

Le coloco mi pie en el estomago y lo mando a volar

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

El otro salta sobre mi

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!!

Lo parto en dos.

JADEO JADEO JADEO

El lobo y yo quedamos cansados.

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

¡¡praaaaaak!

-¡¡!!!

Salta y desaparece en un arbusto.

-…esto…

Miro todo sorprendido.

-¡haaaaaaaa!-dice el alma-¡Asombroso! ¡solo se escapo uno, pero no será algun problema! ¡mi cuerpo esta en este sitio!

¡riiiiiiiiiis!

El alma vuela.

-………….

Medito lo que acabo de ocurrir.

-¿que me esta ocurriendo en este bosque?

-…la agresión no es un mal del alma, es un demonio psicológico… si tu atacas algo, ese algo te atacara a ti.

-…no lo entiendo.

-…la violencia, solo genera mas violencia… este sitio y los lobos que has matado representan a los lobos que mataste antes de ingresar aquí.

-¡!

-…siendo asi, esa alma….

-…posiblemente sea otro monstruo.

-…no lo creo, es humana, pero algo mas… tu acabaste de despertar algo realmente malo, síguela.

-…eso hare….

raaaaast

Atravieso los arboles.

TRACK: Disc FZ 1-12

¡prauks!

-¡!

Un par de velones blancos se encienden por si solos en toda esta oscuridad.

-…fuego azul…

-Esas llamas son provocadas por presencias espirituales…  
estos deben ser los fantasmas de los que tanto hablaron en loira y en camelotte….

¡prauks!

Otro par de velones se encienden con mi paso

¡prauks!

Continúan ese proceso.

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

-……………..

-¿por que te detienes?

-…violencia…  
intolerancia…  
odio…. ¿eso es lo que genera una guerra, Shadows?

-…las guerras están escritas en el código genético humano, la lucha de una tribu contra otra se aleja al dominion animal… los animales luchan para tener hembras y tierras, pero en su misma tribu, incluso siendo caprichos son necesidades básicas para que una especie continue viviendo… los humanos buscan algo totalmente alejado de esto, ellos buscan poder. Un deseo ambiguo sin un significado directo a pesar de solo poseer uno.

-¿como algo es ambiguo teniendo una sola razón?

-…porque la humanidad le da ese significado al poder… le da el significado de ambicion, odio, violencia, intolerancia y fe.

-…entiendo…  
todas las luchas que he vivido en estos 200 años y todos esos campos llenos de cadáveres y buitres no van a cambiar…. Los humanos son los únicos animales que se autodestruyen asi mismos buscando el final inecesario de su raza… por ello existen los demonios, no seres de carácter religioso, sino monstruos de carne y hueso con sed de poder.

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

Camino por el resto del enorme sendero

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

-……………………..

Freno.

¡riiiiiiis!

La alma flota sobre unos huesos.

-…este… ¿este es mi cuerpo?...........

-……………..

-¿mi cuerpo no era blanco y tampoco era tan pobre y delgado?... yo… yo solo tenia 5 años…..

-………………

-…señor… ¿que esta ocurriendo?

-….la intolerancia ha creado esto…. Nadie te mato, tu solo decidiste tu destino al igual que todas las personas que nos han dejado.

-…pero… mamá y mis hermanos….

-……….-miro al suelo-la soledad crea caos en nuestras cabezas y no pensamos claramente las cosas…. Tu error fue abandonar a quienes te amaban y hospedarte en un lugar maldito.

-¡¡¡!!!

El alma retrocede asustada.

-……entoncessoyoso-….estoy…soyoso…estoy solo en este lugar lleno de violencia…

-……-lo miro-…los seres que mueren en el bosque son traídos aquí… Gariomae subciona su energía espiritual y la almacena para crear un generador mágico…. Esto al igual que todo en este bosque, es una realidad de marfil… un mundo creado por la bruja tal y como ella lo quería.

-¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!

Retrocede mucho mas….

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

-yo… estoy muerto….

-…creistes que solo habias perdido tu memoria física, pero en realidad… tu cuerpo fue destruido hace mucho…. Lo siento.

-……..yo….

-…………………

¡¡¡YO NO ESTOY MUERTO!!!

Suena un horripilante grito

-¡!

-…esa alma… es muy necia, no se entregara a su destino tan simplemente.

¡¡¡NO HE MUERTO!!! 

-…entonces como explicas lo que esta ocurriendo

¡¡PRAUKS!!

-¡!

Los velones se apagan

¡¡PRAUKS!!

¡¡¡APENAS AYER VIVI!!!

-…..cuando estas muerto… recuerdas tu ultimo dia de vida por siempre.

¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

Los velones que apagan simultáneamente dejando todo oscuro a su paso.

¡¡¡NO HE MUERTOOOOO!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡¡TU ESTAS MUERTO, NO YO!!!

-….si….

Miro al suelo

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡¡QUE DIOS SE APIADE DE TU ALMA, HEREJE!!!

………………………………………Todo se torna oscuro.

-…………………

Permanesco alerta.

raaaaaaaaaaas

Todo se comienza a iluminar…  
estoy en un cuarto de armaduras del castillo.

-…………………………….

Donde estaban los huesos del crio hay una enorme armadura.

-¡mi cuerpo! ¡gracias! ¡muchas gracias, señor!

-¡su cuerpo! -…lo sabia….

¡¡RAAAAAAAAUS!!

La alma entra en esa enorme, gruesa, metalizada y armada, armadura de acero.  
tiene una enorme masa de arma y es demasido grande, casi 2 mtr y medio.

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAK!!!

-¡!

Sus ojos se tornan rojos.

¡¡LA CARNE SE DEBE ROMPER!!!

-…ya sabia que esto solo generaría mas violencia…

Dice Shadows.

-…y es mejor que genere mucha mas, porque no planeo dejar que me mate…

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -29

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSS!!

-……………..

Todo el suelo vuela.

¡¡¡LA CARNE SE DEBE ROMPER!!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡tsh!

Doy una voltereta y evado ese ataque.

-……….

Lo acecho.

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡AHORA!!

¡¡PRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡AGH!!

Soporto el puñetazo de esa armadura.

-¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

-¡Muere!

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSS!!!

Saco una enorme cuchilla y salto sobre el

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSS!!!

Se la paso de lado a lado por el pecho

¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Retrocede con dolor

faas

El brazal y la cuchilla desaparece.  
esto debe estar totalmente sincronizado.  
mi fuerza se multiplica bestialmente con una piesa de Shadows sobre mi, y mi velocidad decae bestialmente con esa misma condición.

¡¡Faaaaaas!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡agh!

Por eso debo estar sincronizado con Shadows

¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

Tira las demás armaduras al suelo.

-……¿Quién era ese niño?-dice Shadows-…¿como el solo puede crear tal cantidad de poder espiritual para crear la existencia de algo como esto?

-…yo lo sentí en ese mundo, no es solo su alma… es su dolor… al estar tanto tiempo con una presencia espiritual sus emociones me abarcan.

¡¡¡GARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

¡plaks!

Su casco se abre.

¡¡¡PUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Lanza un enorme rayo azul

-¡¡!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

evado

-¡¿prana?! -…increíble… quien hubiera sido, tenia dotes increíbles en magia.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSS!!!

Levanta el suelo con una patada.

-basta de bromas.

¡Slaaaaaaaaaks!

Saco una hoja.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Caigo sobre el.

¡¡PAAAAAAAAKS!!

-¡!

Me toma en el aire.

¡¡¡LA CARNE DEBE DE ROMPERSE!!!

-¡Ths!

¡¡raaaaaaaaaag!!

Apreta con fuerza.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

Aprieta con mas fuerza.

-…ya veo…-sonrio-…es una pena… eres muy buen luchador y tienes una incrible capacidad como mago… pero perderas, por el simple hecho que tu y yo somos iguales.

¡pas!

Abro mi palma sobre su cabeza.

-…..Gravedad…

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

La armadura retrocede.

-…valerte de un solo atributo no te ayuda contra mi, ni mucho menos usando ataques físicos.

-………………

La armadura me mira.

-…es tu fin

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡AAGH!!

Me toma muy rápido

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Me golpea contra el muro

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! ¡¡LA CARNE DEBE DE ROMPERSE!!!

¡¡PAK!

-¡AGH!

Me toma con una sola mano.

-¡AHORA!

¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUS!!!

De mi cuerpo salen un monton de pinchos negros.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

La armadura me suelta.

-basta de chistes…

¡slaaaaaaaaaaks!

Saco una espada negra.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Salto sobre el

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKS!!!

Lo corto

-¡¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKS!!!

Envia un golpe con su maza pero es evadida.

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKS!!!

Lo corto nuevamente

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!!

Descarga su enorme arma sobre mi pero la esquivo.

¡¡¡¡¡LA CARNE DEBE DE ROMPERSE!!

-…es tu fin.

¡¡PLAKKKKKKK!!!

Me apoyo en su enorme yelmo y salto

¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRG!!!

Lo hago retroceder.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salto sobre el.

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!

-¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Corto su casco y lo parto por la mitad.

-…mira su interior… 

-…si…

-la furia de esa alma creo un mar de prana, si rompes mas su exterior el prana explotara y la liberara.

-¡pan comido!

-….ahi vas con tu arrogancia.

¡¡FAAAAAAAAA!!

-¡!

Aparesco tras el con mi espada.

-…adiós.

-¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Toma a Shadows que es la espada.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSS!!!

-¡¡agh!!!

Me golpea y me hace caer.

¡¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!

-…ya veo…

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUKS!!!

Esquivo eso.

-…al parecer aun no quieres morir…. ¡¡PERO IGUAL QUE TU ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!

¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Las chispas vuelan soporto el desplazamiento de la enorme masa.

-…adiós…

Sonrio

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Le corto el brazo.

¡paaaaaks!!!

Me trepo en su yelmo y salto sobre el.

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Entierro mi espada en el cuello de la armadura.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

Bajo el desplazamiento de la hoja.

¡¡RAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSS!!

Rajo su yelmo

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡alejate, explotara!

-agh…

¡Fuuuuuj!

Me alejo con prana.

-¡¡¡¡LAAAAAAAAA CARNEEEEEEE DEBE DEEEEEEEE ROMPEEEEEEERSEEEEEEEEE!!!!

La armadura retrocede sobre cargada.

¡¡PRAKS!!!

Se incha y agrieta, la luz azul celeste característica del prana se ve por los orificios.

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!!

TRACK: Disc FZ 1-12

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡plaaaaaaaaks!!

-¡jejeje! ¡te gane una vez mas gardeu!

-¡no es justo, Laurent!

-¡viste, mamá! ¡¿lo viste?!

-jajaja, si-sonrie-te combertiras algun dia en un valiente caballero como tu padre y honraras a nuestra reina.

-¡si, lo hare!

………………………………….

¡llanto desesperado!

-¡¿Esta seguro?!

-…si… mi sentido pésame… nuestra reina.

-¡Al diablo sus pensiones! ¡son mis impuestos devueltos con una excusa tonta!... apenas tenemos para vivir y ahora… ¡Ahora me dice que asesinaron a mi marido! ¡me dan asco! ¡ustedes y cada uno de los perros de esa mujer!... este reino, es una verdadera miseria….

-……….

El niño vuelve a la cama.

-…papá no regresarasoyoso…mamá no tiene empleo…soyoso… y ahora como podremos vivir nosotros 5 solos… soy el mayor… y solo soyoso…solo tengo 5 años….

……el niño sale de su hogar.

-…….volvere a casa… volveré con dinero… lo juro………

……………………………………………………………………………..

¡Raaaaaaaaasks!

La espada vuelve a ser mi armadura.

Riiiiis

La alma baja.

-….ahora lo recuerdo todo… llegue a este sitio sin saber que sitio era y luego… esos lobos…. ¡si me hubiera quedado con mamá y con mis hermanos! ¡ahora no se como están! ¡no se si ellos! ¡¡SI ELLOS SUFRIERON MAS POR MI!!

Me doy la vuelta.

-…no sigas…. No te reprendere por lo que hiciste, ni te culpare por el camino que genero tus elecciones… solo eres un crio por dios….

Miro al techo.

-……no todos podemos tener una familia a la que debemos amar, ni un sueño por el que luchar o alguna responsabilidad… pero todos tenemos una vida la cual debemos terminar… todos fuimos creados con ese propósito, crear algo… pero lastimosamente son tiempos difíciles y muchos pierden su vida antes de crear algo pero tu ya lo creaste, creaste la memoria de alguien que podía ser fuerte y me lo demostraste, niño….

-si……. Ahora… ahora puedo volver… volver con mamá si ella también se fue… o con alguno de mis queridos hermanos… o incluso con papá que murió en la guerra….

-…………

Miro al suelo triste.

-…gracias señor… la sangre que derramo en la oscuridad creo este hermoso rubi, en cuanto su contra parte… solo en la lagrima de un soldado la hayara… gracias por todo…

¡piuuuuuuuuuus!

Se marcha.  
seguramente al cielo o al sitio que sea.

-……………..

Me dispongo a caminar.

-¿por que no se lo dijiste?

Dice Shadows.

-¿decirle que cosa?

Me coloco los brazos en mi cuello.

-..sabes bien que no se podrá encontrar con su padre… toda guerra amerita un lugar en el olvido, en el limbo o en el infierno pero no en el paraíso.

-…vamos, tanto importa el lugar al cual fue enviado.

-…no me refiero a eso… sabes muy bien lo que le pasan a los caballeros que son asesinados por Destrucctor o sus hombres.

-¡!

-……tu no se lo dijiste.

-..Shadows… tu eres un demonio y yo soy un hibrido entre angel y humano… no soy nadie para indagar en los sentimientos humanos pero… ¿tu serias feliz de saber que el padre que tanto amaste ahora es lo que el tanto a odiado?

-…………………..

-…no seria capaz, de hacer que ese niño se diera cuenta de algo tan horripilante como eso… y aun mas, si tanto odio le guardan a aquella reina, no me quiero imaginar cuanto rencor despertaría en el… siendo asi, no seria posible su purificación y solo seria otra alma sin razón en el limbo.

-……tienes tu punto y he de respetarlo.

¡praks!!

Salgo del cuarto de armas

-¡!

La miro.

-…………

Tiene los ojos cerrados y esta recostada con tanta naturalidad en el muro.

-¿que diablos te traes, pelinegra?

-…sabia que no eras un patan…

Dice sonrojada.

-¡¿que?!

-…olvídalo….

Mira incomoda al suelo.

-………no se que decirte…. Solo…-seda la vuelta-….Bien hecho, chico erizo

-¡!

Maldita.

-pon la joya…. Ya creo saber que son estos cuadros… son los hombres a los que mas a amado Gariomae. Si, a pesar de ser una bruja, es en gran parte humana. Un oriental de ojos azules, un moreno de ojos miel, un caucásico de ojos marrones y por ultimo un árabe de ojos carmesí… asusta un poco, a que si…

praks

Coloca un topacio marron en un cuadro.

-….mira ya solo falta una, coloca la tuya… claro si sabes quien es el de apriencia árabe.

-………-la miro frustrado-…¿no será el medio oriental con el Fez rojo?

-¡¿Lo es?!

Dice asombrada.

TRACK: Disc 2- 37

-Ahora veo porque Gariomae quiere sacrificarte.

¡praks!

Coloco la joya roja.

-¡¿lo sabes?!-dice asombrada-Wow… no será por lo linda que soy.

-…no, lo hace para no tenerte que escuchar nunca mas.

-je…je.. pero que creativo eres, chico erizo.

-…claro, como sea, maldita loca.

-Basta de bromas, Maestro.

-¡wow! ¡hasta tu armadura te tiene poco respeto!... que no es tristes…

Dice con su pose de importarle poco.  
quisas sea lo poco emotiva y simple que ella es, que me enfuerece un poco.

-¡callate!

-oye si sigues hablando tan fuerte traeras a los guardias…. Cambiaras por completo la palabra "arrójenle a los cerdos"

-Ahora veo porque te llamas Yagga, eres tan dolorosa como una.

-..¿ah? ¿es un juego de palabras? ¿enredas el Ruso de mi nombre con tu español barato?

-¡Tsh!

Maldita sabelotodo.

TRACK: Disc 2-21

-lamento decepcionarlos a ambos, pero lo mejor es concluir con esto antes de que Gariomae despierte, Yagga-san, Maestro.

-…si, posiblemnte tengas razón.

Dice ella.

-..¡ths!... claro….

No la miro.

-……..

Ella sonríe.

-Yagga-san, la alma de ese niño menciono algo sobre que la ultima joya se encuentra en la lagrima de un soldado.

-¿la lagrima de un soldado?

Ella medita.

-….no se a lo que se refiere… pero quizás….

Piensa.

-….tenga algo que ver con la fuente del ala inferior este.

-¿tengo que bajar?

-…me temo que si, hay muchos guardias, pero si llegas veras una enorme fuente con un soldado en posición ofensiva… quizás ahí se encuentre el zafiro que le pertenece a este asiático calvo.

-…muy bien… vamos, Shadows.

-…sabes que estoy pegado a ti, ¿cierto?

-…claro… como digas.

-¡espera!

Nos detiene.

-……………-se sonroja y mira a otro lado-…cuídate mucho.

-¡agh! ¡¿a que viene eso?!

-…es natural que de la buena suerte….

-…valla… eres muy honesta.

-….no me gusta guardarme las cosas, si odio a alguien se lo digo, lo mismo va por si me preocupa.

-¡je! ¡ya veo! ¡asi que te preocupo!

-……..-se sonroja-…si… eres un guerrero realmente lamentable, nisiquiera pareces un caballero, espero que no te maten, por eso te deseo suerte.

-¡AAGHH!!

-miralo por el lado amable-se coloca el dedo en la barbilla y piensa-…es la verdad.

-¡¡ERES UNA!!

-Maestro, deprisa.

-…si… como sea….

Bajo las escalas.

-………

Yagga sonríe.

-….valla chico, ¿asi serán todos?

……………………………………………

Paks, paks, paks

-…que demonios… -…esto definitivamente no tiene sentido.

Miro todo el amplio tejado del castillo y eso no es lo único raro, lo estraño es… que es pleno dia.

-¿como cuanto tiempo llevo recluso?

-…no mas de 3 horas y además, si bajamos ¿como es posible que estemos aquí arriba?

-si, y además, este bosque es plenamente oscuro… ahora que lo veo con mas detalle. Ahí esta la fuente.

-…ponte en marcha.

¡praks!

Salto a una torre.

-agh…

Es muy alto, da demasiado vértigo

¡pakrs!

Salto a otra.

-…no quiero imaginar lo que ocurrirá si caigo

¡praaaaks!

Bajo atraves de una torre.

-…je…

Es un enorme hall con unas escaleras y la fuente esta en el centro.

-¡bien, vamos!

¡¡¡GARRRRRRR!!

-valla… pero si son esos monstruos.

-…eliminales cuanto antes.

-si, no lo necesitas decir.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAR!!!

¡fas!

Evado el ataque

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKSSSSS!!!

Lo degolló

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAURR!!

¡fas!

Evado ese

¡¡CLAAAAAAAAAKS!!

Le paso mi espada de lado a lado

¡¡¡QUIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAKS!!

Le conecto una patada y lo arrojo al agua.

-¿ah?... esa agua… no tiene buena pinta…. 

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGS!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!

Vemos como el cadáver de aquel guardia se derrite.

-…ahora lo entiendo, esto es acido, no es agua.

-…maldición… y ahora… ¿como llegamos a esa estatua?

La estatua del caballero esta en mitad de la gran fuente, no puedo llegar saltando, o nadando.

-¡ya se! ¡te pondré y cruzaremos hasta ellas!... asi de fácil.

-…no lo creo… nuestra simbiosis es débil aun… si llegara a fallar mi concentración o en el verdadero caso la tuya, estaríamos muertos.

-………..entonces que sugieres.

-es una fuente. Debe de existir el método para cambiar el flujo de agua o para cerrarlo.

-…muy bien… busquemos.

Entro por la puerta que daban las escalas.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

-…agh… mas de esas cosas.

-…no te contengas, asesinales cuanto antes

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSSSSS!!

¡¡¡KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKS!!

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!!!

jadeo jadeo jadeo

-a este paso jadeo abre agotado todas mis energías jadeo antes de salir de este sitio.

-al parecer olvidas porque motivo estamos en este sitio, no para matar estas cosas ni escapar… estamos aquí para acabar con esa bruja.

jadeo jadeo

-…tienes razón…

¡RIUS!

-¡¡¡!!!

Una alma.

-¡tsh!... otra de esas cosas… ¿tu que quieres? ¿buscas también tu cuerpo?

-¡no, claro que no! ¡soy una de las almas a las que Gariomae-sama tiene como prisioneras!. ¡si es verdad lo que escuche es posible que usted trate de aniquilarla a ella y a este horripilante castillo, eso significa la paz para cada una de nosotras!

-….y que sugieres.

-¡vengo a ayudarle! ¡ve esa enorme fuente, hay un modo de modificar que sale de ella!. Los grifos de serpientes se intercambian y también las reservas del liquido si entra por esta chimenea puede subir al cuarto de maquinas y ahí puede realizar ese intercambio de flujos.

¡Rius!

Desaparece.

-¿tu que sugieres?

-….no se si debamos confiar en ella, pero no tengo de otra, en marcha.

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGS!!

¡COF! ¡COF!

-aagh… que asco…

Entro por la chimenea repleta de hoyin

-¡aquí no hay salida!

-…espera….

-¿que ocurre?

-esto es muy amplio para solo ser un agujero en un muro golpea la pared.

-…esta bien

¡praks!

-…valla, una cubertura de yeso

¡¡PRAKS!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAKS!!!

Salgo de ahí.

¡cof!

-como me alegro de tener ropas negras y no ser claustrofóbico

¡praks!

Me limpio el hoyin.

-¿que es esto?

-…es una increíble cantidad de ese acido morado… este debe ser el cuarto de maquinas, crusa por esas vigas y no debo de apurarme al decirte que si caes solo serias una sopa de huesos y piel.

-…si, no te molestes

¡RAAAAAAGS!!

-¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!

Son mas de esas armaduras.

-…ahora entiendo, ese niño no era el único que uso esas armaduras como su cuerpo… 

-…si, pero no se ven tan fuertes como el… el pana es el que da poder a una posecion.

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKS!!!

-¡¡agh!!

Sin embargo son muy fuertes

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

Choco espadas con una

¡FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!!

Otra lanza un corte con una enorme claymore.

¡plaks!!

Salto contra una y esquivo el ataque

¡¡RAAAAAAGS!! ¡¡RAAAAAGS!!

Se mueven con lentitud.

-..es inútil…son muy resistentes… agh…

Retrocedo

-Ten cuidado.

-¡agh!

Quedo al filo de ese bloque de concreto, un paso en falso y caigo a ese mar de acido.

-…espera… tengo una idea.

¡¡FRAAAAAAAAGS!!

Lanza un ataque

¡fuj!

Lo esquivo.

¡rags!

La armadura queda en cunclillas con su espada contra el suelo

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!

La corto

¡RAGS!!

¡PIUUUUUKS!

Cae al mar de acido.

-¡brillante!

Dice Shadows.

-…y solo espera.

¡Fuju!

La otra manda un ataque

¡¡PAKS!

Embisto sus piernas,

¡¡¡PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡je! ¡pan comido, ya sabes! ¡entre mas grande mas dura la caída!

-si y mas si caen en un mar de accido totalmente corrosivo

¡Rauuuuuus!

-otra de esas cosas.

-¡gracias por liberarme!. Soy una de las almas retenidas por Gariomae-sama, si continua por el noreste llegara a un cuarto de control, desde ahí puede modificar que sustancia es la que salen de las vivoras de la fuente.

¡rauuuus!

Desaparece.

-…muy bien, al parecer vamos por el camino correcto.

¡paks!

¡paks!

Salto sobre estas islas de concreto unidas por unas vigas de madera.

-…..bien, esta es la única manera que conozco para poder subir….

Me trepo de unas cadenas.

-hazlo.

-si, soportaran bien

¡clinks! ¡clinks! ¡clinks!

Subo.

-………………….

Miro el amplio corredor.

-¿engranes?

-…esto es muy avanzado aun para un mago… estamos en pleno siglo XIII.

-…si, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa… estos mecanismos son muy avanzados aun para este enorme castillo

¡¡RAAAAAAGS!! ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAGS!! ¡¡RAAAAAAAGGGGGGS!!

Muevo la gran palanca.

-…agh… esta muy pesada.

¡raaaaags!

Los guantes de Shadows se me ponen.

-…asi estará mucho mas livino.

¡¡¡CRAAAAAANKS!!!

¡¡PIUUKKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!

-¡ja! ¡eso se escucho muy bien!

-si, ni que lo diga.

¡¡PRAAKS!!

-¡agh!... las cadenas

-…no sugiero bajar sin ellas, estamos casi en un quinto piso, se podría rompe las piernas

-…….

Miro al ala este…

-aun tenemos esas escaleras.

¡praks,praks, praks, praks!

Subo por ellas.

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -9

-¡¡!!

Todo el ambiente se torna negro y rojo sangre.

¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Rie una voz en el aire.

¡no se como escpaste, pero nadie sale de mi mundo a no ser que yo lo quiera!

-….gariomae….

-…esta despierta…

-¡quieres bajar, adelante! ¡cae desde esta altura y explota como el simple renacuajo que eres!

-…..no nesecito hablar con alguien que no da la cara….

-¡jum, eres muy hablador para ser un simple mocos!

-…jum, eres muy habladora para solo ser un perro de Destrucctor… ¿que demonios piensas que es el? ¿que le ayudaras a dominar Britania y el simplemente te dara un puesto en su poder?

-¡Jajajajaj! ¡¿de verdad crees eso?! ¡crees que hago esto solo por el!... ¡Desde jerusalem, hasta el cabo! ¡desde Estocolmo hasta la india! ¡todos le temen a la unidad de un solo vampiro con hibridación humana!... solo es un simple mago, yo y otros magos estamos hartos de el, una vez me tenga en un nivel de confianza… ¡Tomare cartas en el asunto y lo eliminare!

-¡tu!...

-…pero la única manera de que aquello sea posible es matándote, entregándole tu cabeza y a Avalon… ¡Sin el dragon rojo de Britania esta isla pronto será mia y con el caos provocado por las guerras de ese demonio! ¡Todo el mundo también!.... las cruzadas y todas estas guerras que daban lugar a la historia se detuvieron por capricho de un hombre y ahora son los seres humanos contra un vampiro, si yo hago que esas guerras se tornen contra ellos mismos… ¡Solo habrá una gobernante suprema!

La voz desaparece en el aire

-…inquietante-dice Shadows-…a destructor todos lo odian y estoy seguro que el odia a todos, en resumen ambos bandos se están engañando con un puñal en la espalda.

-¿crees eso?... Destrucctor es muy inteligente para aceptar la ayuda de alguien como Gariomae con tanta facilidad…….. terminemos con esto

¡¡PRAKKKKKS!!

Salto a un tejado.

-¡lo que buscan ambos bandos es algo en común! ¡destruir Camelote y Britania de por medio!

¡PLAKS!

-…no puedo permitir algo asi… tanto Japon como el nuevo continente y muchas islas se salvan de las garras de ese demonio por estar aisladas gracias al agua… pero Destrucctor le da poder a Basuras como Gariomae y ellas hacen ese trabajo sucio por el… el plan de esa bruja funcionaria solo por una simple razón

¡PRAKS!!

Caigo al suelo.

-……ella y destructor desean todo el planeta para cada uno y eso, Destrucctor no lo tolerara

¡fas!

Llego a la fuente.

-¿que es esto?

-…sangre, una laguna con sangre humana.

-…….bien, al menos puedo cruzarla.

¡praks!

-¡AGH!

Es muy profunda.

¡¡PLAKS!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Algo me toma de la pierna

¡¡AAGH!!

Trata de hundirme.

-¡Shadows!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAKS!!!

Mi pierna genera un monton de pinchos y rompen la mano o cosa de lo que me haya agarrado.

¡raus!¡raus!

Cruzo por la laguna de sangre.

¡PLAKS!

-¡¡AAUG!!

-Agh… estas cosas tratan de matarte ahogándote.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKS!!!

Shadows las mata.

¡plaks!

Jadeo jadeo jadeo

La sangre es muy densa para ver atraves de ella. Pero ahí aquí esta la estatua del caballero.

¡plaks!

Me subo al adorno.

-¡!

No tiene nada.

-¿que es esto? ¿no hay nada?

-…maldición… llegamos a un camino sin retorno

¡paks!

Me bajo del adorno.

-……rayos… y ahora que hacemos… ¿como saldremos de este sitio?

-……no tengo ni la menor idea…. No solo eso, sino, volver sin nada…. 

-…si, tienes razón… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa zorra idee algo y me mate.

-….es una pena…

Miro mi reflejo en la sangre.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!

¡Eso es!

-¡ja!

-¿que ocurre? ¿algun plan?

¡¡PRAAAAUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡¡¿PORQUE ENTRAS ASI AL AGUA?!!

Tomo aire

¡¡RAAAUS!

Me sumerjo

¡rag!

Las burbujas de mi aire llegan a la superficie.

¡rags!

Meto mi mano al fondo, esto esta lleno de cadáveres… increíblemente el acido solo disolvió la carne dejando un monton de huesos

¡paks!

-¡!

Lo tomo

-¡je!

¡raus!

Trato de salir

¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAUS!!

-¡Agh!

Los esqueletos me toman de la pierna

¡PRAKS!!

Le conecto una patada a uno 

¡raus! ¡raus! ¡Raus!

Trato Salir hacia la superficie

¡¡PRAAAAKS!

Salgo

-¡agh!

-¡ponte en un lugar seguro

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Toda la sangre del poso estalla hacia la superficie.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -0

-………jadeo

piuks

-¿agua?

-….todo esto… era un engaño.

-…como todo lo demás….

Me pongo de pie, estoy totalmente emparamado con agua.

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -12

Jadeo jadeo jadeo

Escapo de ese maldito patio.

paks

Recuesto mi cabeza contra el muro de los cuadros.

-……….

Ella me sonríe.

-………

Le sonrio.

-….nuevamente lo lograste, eres realmente increible… espero que no se te suba a la cabeza

¡paks!

Toma mi joya.

-¡espera!

La detengo.

-¡Gariomae se ha despertado!

-…ella ya sabia de su intento de fuga desde un principio.

-¡¿que dices?!

-…gariomae no domina el castillo, ella es el castillo… desde el momento en el que escapo se dio cuenta de que usted…

-¡dices que ella sabe que me has ayudado!

-….-mira al suelo con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos-…si….

-¡!

-…ella además sabe cuanto la odio…. Cuando ella hablo, le hablo el sueño que esta teniendo en este momento, pero ella continua en un coma inducido, es la única forma de que alguien con tantos años en este mundo continue soñando… cuando abra este porton, quiero que le digas a tu reina y a todo su reino, que nunca mas se adentren a este sitio… lamento lo que ocurrio.

-¡dices que te quedaras aquí!

-….si… Gariomae no es mi maestra, es mi vida… todas las cosas por las que ha pasado usted y esos espiritus son las mismas cosas por las que yo pase… cuando era solo una niña en el reino al suroeste de gales un ejércitos de legionarios gobernados por el rey august III de gales destruyeron mi hogar y mataron a toda mi familia, secuestraron a muchas personas niños en especial… pero yo… yo escape gracias a un sacrificio de mi madre… vague por muchos reinos, es normal ver a un huérfano en esta época de guerra rondando y tratando de robar, pero Gariomae me dio un lugar, y me dio la posibilidad de seguir adelante hasta el dia de hoy.

-¡¿pero que diablos me dices?! ¡sabes que ella lo hizo solo por tu habilidad con magia! ¡tu misma me mencionaste que serias sacrificada!

-…si…-ella mira al suelo-…ese es mi único objetivo, y la razón por la que vivi hasta el dia de hoy… para combertirme en Gariomae, al igual que sus otras alumnas…

-¡pero!-miro al suelo con furia-….que cosas dices….

-…..es el único motivo por el que vivi hasta este punto, cuando llegaste comprendi…. Comprendi que no se nada mas que lo que hay tras estos muros…

¡praks!

Coloca el zafiro

¡¡CRAAAAAAAAKS!!

El porton se abre.

-…gracias por todo, chico erizo.

Sonríe y sube

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -0

-…las mujeres humanas… son algo interesantes.

-…….Ni que lo digas…

-¿que piensas hacer?

-…lo que debo hacer….

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -35

-Bien… estaba preocupada, creía que te querías quedar viviendo en las mazmorras o algo.

-¡Tsh! ¡a ese sitio no vuelvo ni por todo el oro del mundo!

-….muy bien.

Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…camina con cautela, no queremos alertar a algun guardia o a la misma Gariomae.

-¿que te hara cuando sepa que escape?

-…probablemente solo me grite, no me lastimaría… asi que no te preocupes.

-…ya veo…

Llegamos al gran hall de la entrada, el mismo hall que posee los tronos de Gariomae y ella esta durmiendo en el de reina

-…muy bien… toma…

-¿que es esto?

-es la campana que traías… con ella podras escapar fácilmente del bosque… camina únicamente recto, si la campana no suena en un campamento sonara en el siguiente asi que no te preocupes.

-…ya veo…. 

Sonrio

-….¿todos los hombres son como tu?

-…claro que no, algunos son mas patanes.

-….si..-sonrie-…te agradesco nuevamente por todo lo que hiciste.

-¿yo?... tu fiste la que me saco de ese sitio.

-…si, pero no quería quedarme cuidando las celdas todo un dia hasta que Gariomae despertara y te asesinara, creo que ambos hicimos una cosa por el otro.

-dices como si librarte de unas horas de trabajo fuera igual de importante que salvar una vida.

-…claro, si es tu vida la que se salvo.

-¡y sigues con lo mismo!

-…discúlpame pero quería ver nuevamente esa cara….

pas

-¡!

Me besa la mejilla.

-….queria saber a que sabe la piel de otra persona…. Ahora si estamos a mano…

rags

Abre la puerta y retira su vista.

-…cuando llegues al castillo diles que no vuelvan a acercarse a este bosque….

Mira al suelo deprimida.

¡paks!

-¡¡!!

La tomo de la mano.

-….salgamos de aquí.

-………..

Ella mira al suelo impactada….

-…no lo hare…. No puedo mientras gariomae exista… y además, yo soy responsable de pagar lo que ella ha hecho por mi.

-………..

Sonrio.

-¡¿que te parece, Shadows?!

-Creo que no cambiara de parecer.

-¡claro que no, claro que no! ¡y es porque es una terca!

-……….

Me mira confundida.

-¡Cree que sacándome de aquí olvidare por lo que vine!

-¡!

-no me importa si te conoci o no… yo vine por dos razones… la primera… ¡que esa bruja reviva a las personas que durmió en el castillo y la segunda que devuelva a Avalon!

-¡Eres! ¡eres un irresponsable causaras algo irremediable!... todo esto, seria para nada.

¡Fuj!

-¡¡¡!!!

Ella se queda sin palabras.

-¡Gariomae-chan! ¡Gariomae-chan!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!

Yagga se espanta totalmente.

-…sabe, vine aquí para razonar con usted, pero sin mas me arroja a su calabozo, que poco político.

-¡Basta!

Dice Yagga espantada, realmente podía demostrar emociones.

-¡Estoy cansado sabe! ¡primero envía un ladron doble cara!

Camino hacia ella.

-¡luego me inculpa por algo que quería hacer!... pero. No lo hice.

Me acerco mas.

-¡basta!

Dice Yagga preparando un conjuro

-¡y por ultimo! ¡¡ME SECUESTRA ASI SIN MAS!!

¡PRAKS!!

Le arrebato a Avalon.

¡¡RIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!

-¡¡!! -¡¡¡!!! -¡¡¡!!!

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -0 

-la funda… ilumina….

Dice Yagga.

-¡¡AAGH!!

Shadows se queja.

-¡¡ES!! ¡¡DEMACIADA LUZ!!!

-…….

Estoy sin palabras…  
esta cosa… es sencillamente presiosa… nunca antes había sentido esto, nisiquiera en mi hogar….

-…………..

No se la dare.

¡Slaks!

Saco una cuchilla.

-……a nadie.

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!

A sangre fría la apuñalo en el corazón.

-¡¡Aagh!!!!

Gariomae despierta.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Libera un horrible grito.

¡pas!

Yagga cae al suelo espantada.

-¿q-que hiciste?

Dice devastada.

-¡¡¡MALDITO!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO PERRO DE DIOOOOOS!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

Bloqueo el ataque.  
¿con que me golpeo?

-¡¡¡AGH!!!

Ella sostiene su pecho sangrande.

-aagh…

Se arrastra ahogándose con su sangre.

-…maldito.. ¡¡MALDITO INSESATO!!! ¡¡¡OS ARREPENTIRAIS DE ESTO!!

¡¡PRAKS!!

Tira una bandeja dorada con un liquido rojo.

¡¡¡FRUESSS!!

Lo sorbe directo del suelo.

-aagh…

-valla, eso fue fácil… es el asesinato mas sencillo que he perpetuado en toda mi vida.

¡Sliks!

Guardo la cuchilla de Shadows.

-¿vamos, Yagga?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!

-¿hey, Yagga?

Le paso mi mano atraves de los ojos.

-…valla… esta en shock… no me gusta esa cara…

-…ni a mi…. Mirala….

¡¡¡TUM, TUM!!!

-¡!

La espalda de esa bruja tiene contusiones.

¡¡¡TUM, TUM!!!

Comienza a sobre salir sus huesos.

¡¡¡TUM, TUM!!!

¡¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Grita con gran dolor mientras su brazo se rompe.

-…en la oscuridad… en la soledad, un cabra se alza y rinde omenaje a lo bajo… un sacrificio se crea y aquel de las sombras despierta…

-¡¡!!!

Ese conjuro.

-..la estrella de 5 picos y aquella que resalta el lado mas ardiente del infierno, ni el dolor o la traición me acongojara.

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUKS!!!

Su brazo crece.

-¡¡¡HE ME AQUÍ REZANDO A LO MAS BAJO PORQUE LO ALTO NO ME HA ESCUCHADO!!! ¡¡OID MI CLEMENCIA Y RESALTAD LA IMPRUDENCIA DE QUIEN ME DESAFIA!! ¡¡QUE LA ESTRELLA ROJA DE 5 PUNTAS Y SU REINO SE ALZE Y LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO LIBEREN A AQUELLO QUE HA DE OCULTARSE!! ¡¡¡FAIRUS!! ¡¡REALZATE Y DAME TU SIGUIENTE VIDA!!!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!!!

Unas alas rojas salen de su cuerpo y todo se torna rojo metalizado.

¡¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSS!!!

Su cabeza explota y saca una nueva

¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

-…un… un demonio…

Tiene tres cabezas y la mas grande esta en el sitio en el cual tenia su cabeza humana.

¡¡FRAUUUUUUUUUUS!!!

Vuela.

-…trate de decírtelo-dice Yagga espantada-…Gariomae tenia otro método para vivir… ahora… ahora no soy necesaria ni tu….

¡¡¡¡¡CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Abre sus demoniacas alas como un fénix.

-…no hay de otra….

¡slaks!

Saco una cuchilla, pero no estoy seguro si esto impedirá que me calcine

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -29

-¡¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSS!!!

-¡agh!

Apenas logro evadir eso

¡¡FRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUSSS!!!

Eleva vuelo.

¡fuuuj!

Escapo.

¡¡¡ARDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUKSS!!!

jadeo jadeo jadeo

Lo evado.

-¡Basta!-dice Yagga-¡¡POR FAVOR GARIOMAE!! ¡¡¡PERDONELO!!

-cierra la boca, Yagga…

-¡!

Me levanto.

Fraus

El viento mueve mi ropa.

-pedirle clemencia a un ser que abandona su humanidad… a un ser tan lamentable que no confía en si mismo y le teme a su muerte… te hace igual de cobarde a ella.

-¡¡¡!!!

-…no, no hice una estupides… no podía salir de este castillo sin Avalon, sin cumplir mi promesa y sin ti…. ¡sea lo que sea! ¡¡¡SOY UN CABALLERO!!!

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKS!!!

Mi brazo entero se combierte en una enorme hoja.

¡Fuj!

Subo por un muro.

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKS!!!

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG!!! ¡¡MALDITO!!!

-¡vendes tu alma al diablo! ¡¡HOY EN NOMBRE DE DIOS Y DE LA SANTA IGLESIA HE DE PURIFICAR TU ALMA!!!

¡¡MUEREEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡¡FRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRSS!!!

Embiste con un mar de llamas.

¡rraaaaas!

Freno el suelo

¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! 

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Todo el suelo vuela y salen geiser de magama.

-¡!

Yagga se espanta.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRR!!!

-…el castillo… esta temblando… Gariomae… de verdad… tu…

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSS!!!

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!!!

Ella vuela.

-¡aurg!

-¿Estas bien Shadows?

-si, su superficie es de fuego, usa magia mientras repongo mis energías.

-…esta bien…

¡¡¡MALDITA SEAS YAGGA!!! ¡¡¡Y TU PERRO DIVINO!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUKS!!!

Entierra sus garras al suelo.

-¡¡¡MUERAN CON LAS LLAMAS DEL PRIMER INFIERNO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡FLAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSS!!!!

Descarga una horripilante cantidad de llamas.

-¡agh!

Yagga esta cogelada

-agh…

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSS!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

Vuela todo el muro.

-¡¡¡AAGH!!!

El demonio retrocede.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

ris

Una corriente eléctrica sube por mi espalda.

-…no…

Tengo todo el lado posterior de mi espalda quemada.

-¡yagga! ¡¿te encuentras bien?!

-……..

Ella me mira sonrojada debajo de mi cuerpo.

-…maldición….

-….esto realmente se sale de mis cálculos…

Dice Shadows.

-…descuidajadeo…tratare de no poner en riesgo esa parte de mi cuerpo… agh…

Me siento.

-¡¿estas bien?!

Dice Yagga asustada.

-…no te preucupes… ¡¿que ocurre contigo?! ¡de un momento a otro cambias tu actitud de ese modo! ¡ruegas por misericordia a esa cosa y además te paralizas sin mas!

-…yo….

Ella mira al suelo con tristeza.

-….no tengo tiempo para reprenderte…. Ahora no puedo hacer un take over completo…. Pero no dejare que esa cosa se salga con la suya…

Miro a Avalon.

¡ras!

Me pongo de pie.

-……..

Yagga esta sin palabras.

¡¡¡MUEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!

-¡agh!

Lanza un monton de explosiones.

-…escucha el sonido de la creación de un universo….

¡Rauuuuuuuus!

Genero un hechizo.

-¡Big bang de oscuridad!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

Fallo pero lanzo parte del techo sobre ella.

-…no podre ganar solo con tus hechizos, Shadows.

-…el cuarto esta muy iluminado y además tienes quemaduras de segundo grado… esto no pinta para nada bien.

¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKS!!

-…da igual… solo es uno de esos gamberros de Destrucctor… no me dejare matar asi de fácil

¡Faaaaaaaaaas!

Corro contra ella.

-………….

Yagga esta enmudecida.

-..el…. el se enfrenta a Gariomae… el lucha de ese modo… he visto como miles de soldados, magos y de mas guerreros que aparentan tener mas experiencia y fuerza caen en sus garras…. Pero este chico.

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!!

La hoja de Shadows choca con sus garras.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Gariomae soporta el dolor.

-¡agh!

¡raus!

Shadows desaparece de esa parte de mi cuerpo.

-…es como si cruzara armas contra Fairus… ambos recienten ese ataque.

-…no le podremos ganar de esta forma… agh…

¡¡¡MUEREEEEEETEEEEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSS!!!

-aagh…

jadeo jadeo jadeo jadeo

-¡Sterminer!

Dice Yagga espantada.

-…jum… estare bien…. Me he enfrentado a cosas peores….-cierro los ojos-…mucho peores….

¡¡SLAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKS!!!

-¡¡¡NO CAERE ANTE ESTA!!! 

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

Gariomae retrocede.

-¡agh!

Y Shadows también.

-…no se… si deba continuar….

-…descansa…

¡Slaks!

-hace años que no tomo una espada normal… pero me hare cargo con este trozo de metal.

Tomo una espada delgada de una armadura.

¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEE!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

¡¡quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!

-¡agh!

La explocion me marea.

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAKS!!

-¡¡agh!!

Me derriba y me quema.

-¡¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

Carga nuevamente ese hechizo.

-…bien…

¡plaks!

Salto con ayuda de un muro

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGG!!!

Le corto la cara.

¡¡PKAAAAAAAAAS!!!

Me subo sobre ella

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!!!

Me quemo en su lomo

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAKSSSS!!

La apuñalo una.

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!!!

Otra 

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!!

Y otra vez.

-¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!!!

¡¡paaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!

-¡AAGH!

Me golpea contra un muro

¡¡AAGH!!!

Ruedo y apago el fuego.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

ris ris

Unas corrientes negras pasan por mi cuerpo…  
se lo que significan. Cuando me queman demasiado o Shadows resulta herido… no lo puedo usar hasta curarme.

-…genial…

Sostengo mi brazo quemado.

-¡¡¡ES!!! ¡¡¡TU FINAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!

¡¡¡FRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSS!!!

Un monton de llamas azules la rodena.

-¡¡¡¡FUEGO DE LA MUERTE!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!

Es el mismo hechizo que uso Yagga.

-agh…

No se me ocurre nada.

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKS!!!

Las llamas me alcanzan.

-¡¡AGH!!

¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!!

Un muro de fuego soporta el ataque

-¡!

-¡aguanta!

-¡Y-Yagga!

-¡Sal… Salgamos de esto juntos!!

Dice llorando.

-¡!

-…..por favor.

-…ahora lo entiendo… al igual que tantas personas ocultabas tu miedo de este modo, pero tu valentía no era mas que cobardía… no soy humano pero yo…. Se lo que significan tus deseos, Yagga….

¡Slaks!

-…saldremos de esto vivos… ¡me oiste!

-……..

Ella mira al suelo con dolor.

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¿COMOOOOOOO?!!!

Las llamas de Gariomae se tornan rojas.

-Infernus….

Dice Yagga

¡¡¡FRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSS!!!

Las llamas de Gariomae se tornan las llamas de Yagga.

¡¡PRAAAAAAUUUUUUKSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

A pesar de ser un demonio de fuego la queman.

-¡¡¡YAGGGAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡MALDITA TRAIDORA!!! ¡¡ASI ME PAGAS!!! ¡¡TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI DESDE QUE TENIAS SOLO 8 AÑOS DE VIDA!!! ¡¡SOY TU MADRE!!!

-…no….

Ella coloca una mano sobre la otra.

-¡¡¡YA NO MAS!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

-¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Gariomae retrocede.

-¡¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO!!! ¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE VER COMO DEJAS NIÑOS SIN FAMILIAS!!! ¡¡COMO HACES QUE OTRAS PERSONAS PASEN POR LO MISMO QUE YO HE PASADO!!

-…Yagga….

Estoy sin palabras.

-…no permitiré… ¡¡¡QUE SIGAS HACIENDO ESO MISMO!! ¡¡ASI SEAS COMO MI MADRE!! ¡¡ASI ME HAYAS ENSEÑADO TANTAS COSAS!!! ¡¡¡NO PERMITIRE!!! ¡¡¡¡QUE TU SIGAS HACIENDO LO QUE QUIERAS!!!

¡¡¡FRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGSSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Las llamas consumen a Gariomae.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Yagga continua con su atauqe.

-…maldita… ¡¡¡MALDITA PERRA!!! ¡¡CREES QUE TU SIMPLEMENTE PUEDES OPACARME A MI!!! ¡¡LLEVO 500 AÑOS EN ESTE MUNDO, NIÑÑA!! ¡¡NO SOLO TE ENSEÑE TODO LO QUE SABES, HE CREADO TODO LO QUE SE!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAGH!!

Yagga soporta ese ataque.

-¡¡SI ESE TIPO TE LAVO ASI DE SIMPLE LA CABEZA!!! ¡¡COMBIRTETE EN CENISAS COMO EL!!! ¡¡NO NESECITO UN CUERPO TAN VOLUBLE!!

-¡¡AAGH!!

Las llamas llegan hasta Yagga.

-…cadena… de oscuridad… ¡¡¡CORTANTE!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSS!!!

Las cuchillas salen desde los sitios en los que hay sombra

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!!

Cortan a Gariomae.

-agh..

Yagga cae hacia atrás.

¡pas!

La atajo.

-¡yagga!

-……………..

Me mira asombrada.

-….valla que chica tan hábil eres… no imaginaba que soportaras ese tremendo ataque y aun tuvieras tanta magia dentro…

-…je… que esperabas… chico erizo….

-….vamos… ponte de pie… aun no hemos terminado… acabemos con esto cuanto antes…

¡slask!

Saco una cuchilla.

-…tu… ya….

-…si… aun puedo usar a Shadows….. tengo un plan… pero nesecito que confies en mi…

-…esta… esta bien….

……………………………………..

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGG!!!! ¡¡¡STEEEEEEERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

-………

La miro con odio y asco… siempre me han asqueado los demonios incluyendo a Shadows….

¡Slaaaaaaaaaaks!

-aquí estoy, bruja… terminemos con esto cuanto antes… ¡hoy volveré antes de que amanesca!

-¡¡¡TUUUUUUU!!! ¡¡¡¡UN MALDITO HEREJE COMO TU!!! ¡¡¡SE ATREVE A DESAFIAR A MI GENTE!!! ¡¡SE ATREVE A QUITARME A MI ESTUDIANTE!!! ¡¡¡¡MALDITO SEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKS!!!

-¡¡aggh!!

Lo evado.

-¡¡¡MUERE!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

-¡¡¡NO ESCAPARAS PARA SIEMPRE!!!

¡PRAUKS!

-…clavo sus garras…

-…ya se lo que sigue.

¡¡¡RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRSSSS!!!

Gariomae planta sus garras a tierra y carga un enorme hechizo de fuego en sus alas

-Agh…

Me preparo para esquivarlo.

-¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

¡PAKS!!

Me apoyo en un muro

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Gariomae retroce.

-¡agh!

-…soporta un poco mas, Shadows.

-¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAALDITO!!!!!!!!

¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

Me embiste con una tramenda velocidad.

¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGSSSSS!!!

-¡¡AAAAAGH!!!

Me rasga con sus garras.

¡Frauuuuuuus!!

Levanta vuelo.

-¡¡¡ES TU FINAL!!!

¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

Carga una esfera de fuego roja en boca.

-¡¡¡METEOROOOOOO!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

Gariomae destruye el suelo

Mira por todos lados.

-¡no, no lo has hecho!

Estoy tras ella.

-¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!! ¡¡MALDITO!!!

-¡vamos! 

La tento.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS!!!

Sus garras dan contra Shadows,

-¡agh!

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!

Le corto una garra.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Ella retrocede con dolor.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

-..je… ven aun tienes otras 3……

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!¡ ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡!! -¡!!

Su garra vuelve a nacer.

-…regeneración instantánea….

-….lo sabia, por eso solo ha perdido energía mas no vitalidad en combate…. 

-¡¡Y AHORA QUE LO SABES!!! ¡¡¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH!!!

Soporto el ataque de sus garras

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!!

-¡¡ESTE MUNDO SERA MIO!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKSS!!!

-¡¡¡AL DIABLO LA FE!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKS!!!

-¡AGH!

-¡¡¡AL DIABLO EL MIEDO!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡AAGH!!

-¡¡¡AL DIABLO LORD DESTRUCCTOR!!! ¡¡SIEMPRE HAN SIDO MIAS ESTAS TIERRAS Y AHORA QUE ESA ADOLECENTE ES DUEÑA DE CAMELOTE Y ADEMAS MIS HERMANOS TIENEN SUS PROPIOS REINOS!! ¡¡¡¡BRITANIAAAAAA SERAAA MIAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-…agh…….. ya veo…

Soporto su ataque y me tiene contra el muro.

-…estas demasiado ocupada viendo las cosas mas notables y grandes que has olvidado las pequeñas.

-¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS DICES?!!

-…en primer lugar, Gariomae… si le vendiste tu alma a Destrucctor el ahora puede hacer y deshacer contigo como quiera.

-¡¡¡!!!

-¡¿Por qué otra razón crees que las almas de esos soldados matan a sus camaradas sin piedad?!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!

-…y en segundo lugar….

¡slaaaaaaaaakkkks!!

Mi brazo izquierdo se combierte en otra enorme hoja.

-¡¡¡TU NO VIVIRAS PARA VER A CAMELOTE O A BRITANIA EN LLAMAS!!!

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!!

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Soporto el calor y le paso la hoja por todo el pecho.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGSSS!!

-¡¡agh!!

El fuego quema mi rostro.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

-…es… tu final… 

jadeo jadoe

-¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!

Gariomae libera un agran carcajada.

-¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¿QUE TRATAS APUÑALAR?! ¡¿MI CORAZON?!

-……………….

-¡¡¡ERES PATETICO PARA SER UN EXORCISTA!!! ¡¡YO NO TENGO CORZON!! ¡¡NINGUN DEMONIO LO TIENE!! 

Ambos estamos cubiertos de ceniza.

¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!

Abre sus tres fauses.

-¡Si debo morir hoy!! ¡MORIRE DESPUES DE DEVORARTE, SER DIVINO!! ¡¡¡SERAS OTRO GRAMO DE CENIZA EN ESTE CUARTO!!

-….y en tercer lugar……..

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ras

Un loto florece en mi bufanda.

-…no debes de subestimar a una chica reprimida… nunca…

ras

ras

Las flores florecen por todos lados.

-….baile del loto sanguíneo…

-¡¡¡Y-YAGGA!! ¡¡¡TU!!

¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaus!!

Las flores que están en todo el cuerpo de Gariomae florecen.

-…entre mas grande sea el objetivo y mas cenizas acomule… mas rápido morirá.

¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!

Todas florecen y iluminan.

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

¡rags!!

Las flores que eran negras se tornan rojas…

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!

¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSS!!!

Gariomae se desploma agonizante.

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -35

-no…. No puede ser…

Trata ponerse de pie…

¡¡praaaaaaaakus!

Cae al suelo.

-¡¡¡COMO FUE POSIBLE ESTO!! ¡¡TU!! ¡¡MALDITA PERRA COBARDE Y MALAGRADECIDA!!!

¡Crags!!

Su garra se rompe.

Pris!

Las flores que había en ella se dispersan.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!

Gariomae la mira espantada.

-¡¡¡¡ASSSSSSI ME PAGASTE!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA ZORRA!!! ¡¡¡DEBI DE DEJAR QUE TE VIOLARAN ALGUNOS DE ESOS MALDITOS SOLDADOS!!! ¡¡¡QUE TE VENDIERAN COMO LA PERRA QUE ERES!!! ¡¡TE DOY UN LUGAR UNA PERTENENCIA Y ESTE PODER Y ASI ME PAGAS!!

-agh…

Yagga no quiere activar el hechizo.

-…yo… ¡¡¡Te hice quien eres hoy!!! ¡¡yo!!! ¡¡¡te di tu ropa y cada una de tus cosas!!! ¡¡tus libros, tus conocimientos!!! ¡¡Todo lo que sabes era parte de mi!!

Se arrastra hacia Yagga.

-¡¡¡Y me pagas de este modo!!!

-……..agh…

Yagga esta sin palabras.

-…quizás… quizás me hayas matado.. .¡¡¡PERO NO SABRAS VIVIR SOLA, YAGGA!!! ¡¡MORIRAS EN ESTE MALDITO MUNDO CRUEL!!!¡ ¡LA HUMANIDAD SIEMPRE SERA SALVAJE Y UNA HERMOSA CHICA COMO TU NO DURARA NI UN DIA EN EL MUNDO REAL!! ¡¡¡VEN CONMIGO!!! ¡VALLAMOS JUNTAS AL INFIERNO!!

-….agh…

Yagga camina hacia Gariomae…

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -12

Me interpongo entre ambas.

-y que con eso… 

-¡¡Tu!!

-S-Sterminer….

Yagga baja su brazo y esta detrás mio.

-que hay si en el mundo hay gente mala… la humanidad es una mescla de sentimientos y las personas son una muestra de ello… cada ciudad y país que he visitado lo he visto…hay maldad y egoísmo, pero también hay bondad y amabilidad… por una mitad de mal hay otra de bien…. Eso es lo que representa Shadows y Faiurus…. Yagga… si tu decides darte por vencida el dia de hoy sin siquiera saber que hay en ese gran mundo, no lograras comprender que había quizás el dia de mañana…. Hay personas malas y buenas, pero es lo que hace emocionante conocer lugares nuevos….

-………snif

Ella llora.

-…lo siento mucho… lo siento….

-¡!

Ella camina a mi frente.

-….siento todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta este momento y ser tan egoísta…. Pero ahora… ¡¡AHORA QUIERO VER DE QUE MAS ERES CAPAZ STERMINER!!!

-¡¡¡TUUUUU!!!

Dice Gariomae furiosa.

-….yo… lo quiero ver…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Las flores desaparecen del cuerpo de Gariomae.

-….por favor…

Sonrio.

-y será un placer mostrarte, Yagga.

-¡!

-¡¡MALDITA SEAS YAGGA!!! ¡¡¡TE MALDIGO!!!

-…ya lo habias hecho hace mucho, maestra… lo hiciste al no dejarme morir en primer lugar, pero… a lo largo ello quizás se torno en una verdadera bendición…. Gracias, Gariomae-sama….

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGS!!!

-¡¡Aaaaaaaagh!!!

El cuerpo de Gariomae se torna negro y duro como el carbón.

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

Explota dejando una enorme cantidad de cenisas.

-……..

Yagga me sonríe.

-aagh…

Se desmaya.

¡pas!

La atajo por el frente.

-….muevete…. no quieres que nos mate el castillo después de esto.

-¿ah? ¿estas delirando?

-Muevete, Sterminer.

¡¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss!!!

El suelo tiembla.

-agh.

Salimos los tres.

¡¡¡¡RAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!!

El castillo desaparece en la oscura noche del bosque.

-……..

Yagga lo mira con tristeza en el suelo.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Las almas de miles de personas que nunca se conocieron vuelan ante ese espectáculo

-…………..hombre y ahora que….

Me rasco la cabeza.

-…tengo la funda de la espada, si…. Pero… quien despierta a esos castellanos y a los aldeanos.

-…ahora lo mas importante es tratar tus heridas, maestro.

-…si…

-¿que haremos con la chica?

-…seguramente después de que la reina sepa lo que hizo le de un puesto importante en el castillo.

-Eso implica volver a Camelote con Avalon….

-asi es.

-¡pero y Excalibur!

-…agh sigues con lo mismo… no puedo ir a camelote y decir que la vaina y la vida de sus habitantes se perdió tontamente, entonces porque pase casi 5 horas en ese enorme castillo.

-….ya veo-dice Yagga aun agotada-…Gariomae maldijo a sus habitantes… una vez el hechicero muera sus cojuros también lo harán… en este momento ellos han de estar depiertos de igual modo…. Será un placer ayudar.

-¡ja! ¡ves! ¡que buena noticia!

-…si… ni que lo diga.

-animate, una vez en camelote después de esto la reina ganara confianza sobre nosotros y robaremos a Excalibur con mas facilidad.

-ah… ya veo-dice con una sonrisa agotada-…realmente no lo haces para que le agrades a esa reina, lo haces para robar su espada.

-¡agh! -te dije que no hablaras de mas.

-…descuida.. tu secreto esta en buenas manos… gracias por todo Sterminer….

Ella se acerca a mi.

-…sabes….-dice sonrojada-…si hubieras dicho que era para que le gustaras a la reina… me hubiera entristesido un poco… pero… creo que me gustas.

-¡¡¡!!!

Retrocedo asustado.

-ag… oye… pero que dices.

-…no me gusta guardarme mis sentimientos-dice avergonzada-…se que seras un buen amigo y si algun dia te gusto de ese modo….-se apena mucho mas-…estare dispuesta a seguir tu ritmo….

-…….

Me rasco la cabeza sonrojado.

-…no se que decir-digo con una pequeña sonrisa-…será un placer ser tu amigo, Lady-san….

-……….

Ella sonríe.

¡raaaaaaaus!

-el bosque…. Recibe la luz lunar.

-…si-dice Yagga-…en unos años los animales volverán y este bosque será igual de hermoso que antes… los restos de los fallecidos serán encontrados y enterrados adecuadamente… pero hoy es hoy.

-tienes toda la razón, Yagga.

-…volvamos al castillo, Sterminer.

-¿ah? ¿por que no me pones apodos?

-…….-se apena-…ahora te respeto, solo un poco, pero lo hago…. 

-…eso me hace muy feliz.

Quizas tome un tiempo, pero con buenos amigos y un buen lugar…  
Yagga será enteramente Yagga sin ningún pesar.

…………………………………………………………………………

  
  



	2. chapter 1

-maestro, despierte.

-…am….

Recobro el conocimiento poco a poco

TRACK: Disc 2-21

-don…-me coloco mi mano en mi rostro-…¿Dónde estoy?

ras 

Me pongo de pie.

-…nuevamente… nuevamente en prisión.

-..si, pero esta prisión no es tan amigable como la anterior…

-…ni que lo digas…

-…mire….

………………………. Al este de la puerta están unos enormes caballeros con armaduras negras.

-…¿y esos quienes son? Agh… me duele la cabeza.

-…posiblemente sean los guardias de este castillo… mas familiares, muy interesante.

-…oye, a todo esto… ¿Por qué no has destruido la celda?

-…vera, si en el castillo de la reina no podía usar magia por causa de los grilletes, aquí no la puedo usar a causa de la celda.

-¿que?

-…mira… son reijuos… demasiado ordenados por todos lados. Si esa bruja dice que tiene mas de 400 años de vida, no lo dudo, es realmente buena con estas cosas de magia….

-…ya veo…. En todo caso, no podremos salir por métodos mágicos.

-…asi es… ¿algun plan?

-…ya veras

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!

Golpeo los barrotes con un vaso de metal.

-¡¡HEY!! ¡¡SAQUENMEN DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡¡NO ES MI CULPA!! ¡¡ES MI ARMADURA!! ¡¡ELLA DEBERIA ESTAR EN PRISION!!

-….no se…-dice frustrado-…para que pregunte….

-¡¡¡SAQUENMEN!! ¡¡SOY INOCENTE!!!

-…..definitivamente… haras que te golpeen esos guardias.

-¡callate, al menos lo intento! 

-¡no puedo decir nada, ellos posiblemente no me escuchen!

-¡tsh! ¡no me importa!¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAS!!! ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAS!!!-¡¡¡SAQUENEMNE DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!!! ¡¡NO AUN!!

Ruug ruug

Ambos guardias hablan entre ellos

¡rag

-¿que clase de idioma crees que sea?

-…am… no lo se… posiblemente… polaco…

¡rag!

-…yo diria que hablan como… cerdos…

¡ras!

Uno camina hacia mi celda.

-¡ja!-me alegro-¡gracias a Dios! ¡de verdad, de verdad que tengo derecho a una llamada! ¡no hice nada, lo juro!

-¿una llamada? ¿de donde diablos crees que puedes sacar un teléfono en pleno siglo 13?

-¡callate, Shadows!... usare esa llamada para hablar con Arturia, espero que me puedan salvar.

-…dios mio… ¡¿crees que ella puede llegar hasta aquí?! ¡¿como si te quitaron la campana?!

-¡yo doy aquí las ideas, escuchaste!

¡praaaaaks!

Abre la reja.

-¡je! ¡ves, ves! ¡me prestara el teléfono!

¡¡PAAAAAAKS!!

-¡¡¡AAUGH!!!

-…o te golpeo por escandaloso, mas fácil.

¡¡¡RAAG!!! ¡¡RAAG!!

-…agh…. No entiendo… aaagh…. Polaco…..

¡pas!

Caigo al suelo.

-….valla golpe…

Dice Shadows.

-….agh

¡praks!

Cierra la reja.

-…genial…-dice Shadows-…solo ocacionanste que te golpearan estúpidamente… ahora dime, ¿cómo planeas escapar?

-…con las llaves, claro.

¡ris!

-¡¡¡¡!!!

Shadows se asombra.

-¡oye, oye! ¡a que también soy buen ladron!

-…esto…

-…lo lei en un libro, no puedo creer que funcionara.

-…ni yo de que sean tan tontos de enviar al portero con las llaves a pegarte.

¡rag! ¡rag!

Los guardias continúan firmes.

-¡hombre, a poco soy el único prisionero!

-…que parte de que eres una de las pocas personas que llega hasta aquí, no entendiste.

………………miro todo el corredor desde los barrotes.

-…muy bien… quizás el mayor problema sea noquear a esos tipos sin magia.

-…entonces no tendremos ruta de escape

-…no lo creo… si salgo, ellos podrían alarmar a Gariomae y estaríamos muertos o de nuevo tras las rejas.

-bueno… entonces esperemos a que se marchen.

-¿Cuánto tardara?

Miro al suelo con tristeza.

-¡bien, no puedo esperar mas! ¡abramos esta cosa!

¡CLANKS!

Abro la cerradura.

¡¡rauug!! ¡¡ruuuf!!

Los guardias se alertan.

-¡je! ¡bien, me alegro de que no tenga sistema de seguridad, entonces carguémonos a estos tipos y salgamos!

-genial… mira lo que tu tonta precipitación provoca.

¡¡RAAAUG ¡¡RAAAAUR!!!

-¡¡¡!!!!

Son mas de 10, habían muchos, todos están armados con hachas y lanzas.

-…ahora dime… ¡¿como planeas matarlos si tu no usas armas?!

-….esto…

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAUUUUUUUG!!!

-¡Agh!

Se lanzan contra nosotros.

-…te felicito, ideas un buen plan y luego lo arruinas como siempre….

-Basta…

-¡! -¡!

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

Es la ayudante de la bruja, la bruja mas joven.

¡¡RAUG!!!

¡¡praks!

Todos los guardias bajan sus armas.

-………

Ella avanza aun con su gaban de capota.

-………ya veo….

Ella coloca sus dedos en su barbilla y medita

-…fueron tan tontos como para dejar que robara las llaves.

¡raug!

Los guardias se muestran asustados.

-….y tu tan tonto, como para no esperar a que dejaran la guardia.

-¡agh! ¡y tu quien diablos eres! ¡nisiquiera te has presentado por cuenta propia!

-¿no lo hice?.... mi nombre es Yagga, soy una aprendiz de bruja y además tu vigia…. Chico erizo.

-….basta con mi peinado, que no tenga el pelo abajo no quiere decir que me puedan poner apodos cualquier persona.

-…últimamente-dice Shadows-….mucha gente me esta escuchando, ¿qué ocurre en este sitio?...

TRACK: Disc 2-36

-Lord Destrucctor es lo que ocurre, ser de oscuridad.

-¡! -¡!

Shadows y yo nos espantamos.

-¡¿Destrucctor?! ¡¿que sabes de esto?!

-…se mucho mas de lo que aparento… hace algun tiempo… las cosas han cambiado en Britania, al igual que el resto del mundo occidental y parte de Eurasia… 

-¡¿en la isla?!

-…asi es.

-…maestro, es imposible, Destrucctor no puede viajar por mar….

-…antes de perder el conocimiento… esa bruja lo menciono.

-Gariomae-sama firmo un trato para trabajar voluntariamente con el.

-¡¡¡!!!! -¡¡!!

-…ella se a convertido en los ojos y oídos de Destrucctor en Britania.

-…eso significa…

Dice Shadows.

-…que Destrucctor tiene la mira sobre esta isla… agh…

-…exactamente…

-¡y tu! ¡vienes a decirme eso! ¡¿me lo estas sacando en cara antes de venderme a ese infeliz?!

-…no…..

Ella niega con su cabeza.

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

-…en estos momentos…. Gariomae-sama esta durmiendo…….

Se da la vuelta.

Raaaaaaaas

-¡¡!! -¡¡!!!

Shadows y yo nos espantamos

Todo el cuarto se oscurece.

-¿que es esto? ¿ceniza? -…no parece hollín común y corriente….

La ceniza cubre desde todos los guardias hasta nosotros.

-¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGG!!!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Nos espantamos al ver un guardia cubierto de lottos negros.

-….baile de cenizas…. Es lo que se fabrica con las cenizas de los huesos de los muertos….

-¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUURRRR!!!

Todos los guardias se enfocan en ella.

-……-ella niega con la cabeza-…demasiado tarde, esperaban que lo asesinara a el de ese modo, pero no saben la naturaleza de mi hechizo.

-…ese hechizo-dice Shadows-….donde quiera que caiga las cenizas ella puede crear esas flores.

¡¡¡RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR!!!

Los guardias la atacan.

-…adiós….

Dice ella y mueve un dedo.

¡¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSS!!!

-¡¡!! -¡¡!!! 

Shadows y yo nos espantamos

TRACK: Disc 2-42

-…baile del loto sanguíneo…

-¡! -…ella…. Ella… los mato…

¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRR!!!

Un sonido desgarrador

¡PRAAKS!!

Un guardia cae al suelo

Todas las flores negras de lotto cambian a una tonalidad rojo metalico al igual que todo el corredor.

-…ya veo-dice Shadows-…la naturaleza de ese hechizo no es solo escurecer un corredor con hollín, esa bruja, esa bruja trabaja con el elemente fuego.

-¡agh! ¿fuego?

-…en efecto… nunca antes había visto tanta facilidad para crear un maleficio de ese nivel…. Las cenizas lo cubren todo, donde ella quiere que nazcan las flores ellas crece, y una vez crescan en seres vivos… esas flores roban toda su sangre y la disparcen entre todas las cenizas.

-….agh….

La miro con furia…  
todo el corredor esta rojo, pero sin una gota de liquido.

fas

Se quita la copota.

-….ahora permíteme presentarme bien.

-¡!

Tiene cabello negro, ojos azules, un traje negro y un lindo peinado recortado.

-….mi nombre es Yagga y soy el siguiente sacrificio para Gariomae-sama.

Hace una reverencia.

-¡!

Esa chica…  
es muy hermosa.

TRACK: Disc 2-21

-listo… con esta ultima rune termino el conjuro, ya quedas libre de los grilletes de Gariomae….

-…..¿porque demonios haces esto?

-¿ah?-ella medita-…para sacarte de aquí por supuesto.

-¡¿y crees que me comeré ese cuento asi de simple?!... ¡tu!... posiblemente solo estas jugando conmigo.

-¿lo hago?

-¡agh!

Esta chica me irrita.

fas

Se levanta.

-…cuando no tenemos nada mas, ni esperanza, ni ayuda… nos abarcamos en el riesgo de confiar en un desconocido, chico erizo.

-¡Tengo nombre, sabes!

-¿como te llamas?

-¡ha!... creía que lo sabias todo….

-…¿todo?-medita-…si lo supiera no te preguntaría tu nombre.

-….muy bien… es Sterminer y este es Shadows…

-¿Sterminer?.... ya lo sabia.

-¡agh!

-…vamos, no te pongas de mal humor, necesitas concentrarte para poder salir de este sitio.

Me pongo de pie.

-…..-ella medita-….nunca vi a alguien perder tanta sangre y seguir como si nada…. No hay dudas de que no eres humano.

-…ese no es tu problema, Yagga….

-…ya veo-sonrie-…eres un chico muy centrado en ti, tanto que no te gusta demostrar afecto y te portas rudo.

-¡no es eso! ¡es solo que siempre te haces ver como si todo estuviera planeado para ti!.... hombre, irritas un poco.

-…je… eres la primera persona que me dice algo asi….

¡fas!

Estira su brazo.

-….Fuego de la muerte….

¡¡PRAAKSSS!!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Con un ataque negro destrulle el muro.

-….es por aquí… los pasillos al igual que todo es un laberinto para Gariomae-sama…. Yo me asegurare que ella sigue dormida, tú avanza.

Ella se dispone a irse.

-¡espera!

-…….

La detengo.

-¿por que?

-¿por que te ayudo?

-…si….

-…no eres bueno escuchando, te dije que seria el siguiente sacrificio para Gariomae.

-¡!

-…quizás lo sepas… pero, ningún humano puede llegar a la inmortalidad si realmente es del todo un ser humano. Ser un brujo y un mago es exactamente lo mismo, un ser humano que puede controlar su prana y poder. Pero… al ser un humano y al ser inmortal no evitara que tu cuerpo se descomponga o que envegesca, solo asegura que seguiras viviendo pase las pestes o enfermedades por tu ser…. La única manera de que ella se vea tan bien la ha llevado muchas veces.

-¿Cuáles son?

-…una… conservar el cuerpo que tiene, pero bañarse con la sangre de 50 inocentes… ello evita el envejecimiento y la otra…

-……..

-…la otra es usar alquimia para trasmutar su alma a un cuerpo joven… pero Gariomae sabe que ese otro método implica la posibilidad de tener o no tener magia.

-¡!

Me espanto.

-…entonces-dice Shadows-…al no aceder la reina de camelot a dar la sangre y los huesos de esas personas… tomaría el segundo método…

-…tu… ¿tu seras el cuerpo que ella utilice?

-…asi es…

Me mira…  
es muy simple, al saber eso nisiquiera se muestra afectada.

-…entonces… ella solo engordaba a un cerdo al adoptarte… te enseño todo lo que sabes para luego, lanzar tu alma al vacio y tomar tu cuerpo.

-….si…

Me sonríe con tranquilidad.

-……es por ello que no permitiré que se salga con la suya de momento, ya que sabes eso…. Estoy segura que quieres confiar en mi.

-Si….

-….perfecto… cuidado con esos guardias, chico erizo… son muy fuertes físicamente… ahora que usas magia y tienes un arma maldita supongo que puedes contra ellos, si no es asi… realmente me decepcionas.

-…descuida… saldré de aquí…

-…no reuniremos pronto.

Se marcha.

-…..¿realmente cree que valga la pena confiar en ella?

-…esa chica… ¿realmente las mujeres sufren tanto en este país?

-…¿a que te refieres?

-…no lo se, Shadows…. Solo que… se veía tan triste y no me lo demostraba…. Mejor sigamos.

pask, pask, pask, pask

Subo unas escaleras.

-….muy bien, esta debe ser la salida del calabozo.

Una enorme sala con un monton de retratos que perecen mirarme.  
aun asi no hay ventanas por lo que he de suponer que a la bruja no le gusta la luz del sol o en su mejor caso, siga en el sotano.

-……….

Medito.

-¿pero en que piso me dejaron prisionero?

-…no lo se, cuando perdió el conocimiento quede inactivo.

¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUS!!!

-¡agh!

Me pongo en guardia.

-…son… los guardias.

¡¡SLAAAAKS!!

Saco una enorme cuchilla de mi brazo.

-…ahorrémonos las presentaciones… estas cosas no se ven algo con lo que pueda hablar.

¡¡GAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

Los tres corren contra mi

¡fuuuuuj!

Desaparesco.

¡ruf!

Todos quedan desconcertados

¡¡PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS!!

¡¡¡QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Con un gran chillido sus cabezas son perforadas desde la papada

-…valla… ahora si que te luciste.

-¿que me dices de estas cosas?

-…no lo se… siento un poco de sabor a sangre humana, pero… tienen una mescla algo conocida.

-¿algo conocida?

-…si….

praks!

Le quito el casco.

-¡¡!! -¡¡!!

Nos quedamos mudos.

-…valla, pero que te parece. No era simbolico, de hecho, era muy literal… son cerdos…

-…basta de bromas… esas cosas, no son algo que haya visto antes… son seres similares a orcos, pero su sangre tiene un sabor humano.

-¿son hibridos?

-…no lo se… estas cosas… parecen como si fueran animales y humanos a la vez…

¡Slaks!

Guardo la cuchilla y miro aburrido al suelo.

-…¿que demonios dices, Shadows?... los humanos son animales.

-…ahora tratas de hacerme ver como el estudiante, maestro….

-¡quizas!... pero ahora lo mas importante es salir de este sitio.

-…si.

Subo las escalas

-¡!

-¿que es esto? ¿otra de las bromas de esa bruja?

-…ah… ahí estabas, chico erizo.

-¡!

TRACK: Disc fz 2-37

-wow… pero al parecer ambos no conocen la piedad… 

Mira los cadáveres.

-…mira quien lo dice-la miro con mi pose de aburrido-solo fueron 3 y los mate de un modo rápido.

-¿y?...

-¡¿como que "¿y?"?! ¡tu matastes a 10 de esos tipos de un modo horrible!

-………

-¡ja! ¡ya veo asi que te deje callada, ah! ¡hablas de piedad y eres realmente cruel!

-….

-¿ah? -creo que no quiere hablar contigo sobre el tema.

-………….

-oye… ¿estas bien?

-…que bonita bufanda.

-¡!

Esa chica asusta.

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

-en fin-dice con un poco de alivio-…veo que eres fuerte, chico erizo.

-…dime Sterminer.

-…si… te llamare por tu nombre cuando te respete… ahora lo mas importante es salir de aquí con vida… ¿ves esta sala?

-…obviamente.

-………

Me ignora.

-…esta sala esta encantada por la misma realidad de marfil del bosque, Gariomae no me dejara salir asi de fácil debido a que mi trabajo es cuidarte, si quieres salir debes dejar este sitio como estaba antes…. Me hare cargo de los demás guardias….

Se marcha.

-¿dejar la sala como estaba antes? ¿antes de que?

TRACK: Disc 2-21

Miro todo el amplio corredor.  
son las escaleras hacia la primera planta y otras habitaciones.

-……

Medito.

-…posiblemente, no se referia a un espacio definido del tiempo.

-¿a que te refieres, Shadows?

-…piensa… la bruja uso su realidad de marfil en estas mazmorras para mantenerte prisionero, pero para que su estudiante salga a la superficie debe de dejar esto como estaba antes.

-…si….

-…posiblemente algunas cosas fueron retiradas de este sitio.

Miro todo….  
hay mesas o sillas, pero nada que demuestre faltar.

-….algo que falte.

……miro los cuadros.

…amarillo…  
…azul….  
verde…  
….magenta…..

Son los ojos de las personas que están en esos retratos…  
pero…  
a pesar de tener ambos ojos comparten una similitud, todos menos aquel tipo moreno de ojos miel.

-….todos tienen una sola joya en sus ojos… pero el tipo del primer retrato tiene dos…. Valla, me muero por adivinar aque sitio nos empujara esto.

-…mejor movámonos.

Llego a la primera cámara.

…………………………

TRACK: Disc 2-41

-¡! -¡!

Nos espantamos

-el… el bosque…

Miro por doquier, esta mas oscuro y macabro que antes.

¡Raaaaus!

-¡!

Me espanto.

-¡hola!

-¿que? ¿esa luz me hablo?

-…¿luz?... ah… este es ahora mi cuerpo pero antes era humano como tu….

-…maestro, creo que se trata de un espíritu.

-¿un fantasma?

-….no, no es un fantasma… es un alma en su forma mas pura.

-¡Asi es, asi es! ¡la bruja me dejo atrapado en esta forma!... perdi mi cuerpo y quiero encontrarle, pero esta muy oscuro y el bosque es pronunciado…. Si me ayudas… ¡te dire lo que necesitas saber!

-¿nesecito saber?... lo siento pero ahora debo encontrar unas joyas…

-¡una joya! ¡ja! ¡se en que sitio se encuentra un zafiro y además tengo esta!

-¡! -…un rubi.

-¡si me ayuda le dire donde esta la primera joya y le dare esta como muestra de agradecimiento!

-…no lo se….

Me separo de esa cosa.

-¿tu que opinas?

-…se ve demasiado sospechosa.

-¿a de verdad? ¿que te lo hace pensar?... ¿que sea una luz flotante o que estemos en este bosque si hace poco estábamos dentro del castillo?... y a todo esto, porque siento esta habitación tan estrecha si tiene esta ilusión.

-…si nos quedamos dando vueltas en el bosque no llegaremos a algun lado, ve con esa cosa.

-…creo que tienes razón.

………………

-¡¿y bien?!

Pregunta emocionado.

-…esta bien… pero trata de no estorbarme.

-¡ja! ¡gracias señor! ¡no lo hare!

¡raaaaaaas!

Vuela detrás de mi.

-¡je! ¡¿puedes seguirme el paso?!

-¡desde luego, no tengo piernas! ¡pero pronto las tendre!

…valla, asustas un poco.

¡fuuuj! ¡Fuuj!

Corro.

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUU!!! ¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARSSSSSSSS!!

-…lobos…

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

-…estos seres tienen sed de sangre… sus pecados solo serán purificados por la muerte de un asesino.

Dice aquella alma.

-¿que?

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAG!!

Me tira al suelo

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS!!

Trata de arrancarme la cara con furia

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!!!

-¡!

Este es diferente a los otros, este esta cubierto de sangre.

-¡shadows!

-¡Si!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡¡GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

El lobo es troceado por cientos de cuchillas

¡¡pas!!

Le conecto una patada y me lo quito de encima

-¡Wow!-dice la alma-¡usted es increíble! ¡muy fuerte!

-…agh… -¿estas bien?

¡¡AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

-…no hay tiempo para juegos

¡Slaaaaaaaaaaaks!!

Saco una enorme cuchilla

¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Un lobo se lanza sobre mi.

-…matalo…

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSSS!!!

Lo parto en la mitad.

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKS!!!

Despellejo a otro.

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Parto otro.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

Termino cansado y cubierto de sangre.

-¡¡¡JAAAAA!!!-el alma baila en el aire-¡Fabuloso! ¡es muy fuerte!

-…continuemos.

Camino por un sendero.

-…………..

-…es mas oscuro cada vez…

Dice Shadows.

-¿que ocurre en este sitio?

-¡se lo dije! ¡a medida que nos internamos mas oscuro se vuelve este bosque!….es algo preocupante-dice Shadows-…es casi como si nos impulsara hacia lo mas bajo

-¿hacia lo mas bajo?

-…si… entre mas violencia se desate, mas oscuro se vuelve este bosque…

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!

-agh…

Me rodean 5

-…bien… si no quieres que me ponga violento… ¿que otra solución existe para salir de esto vivo?

-¡debe matarlos, señor! ¡de lo contrario lo devoraran!

-¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

-¡ths!... no tengo tiempo para controlarme… ¡Shadows! 

-…si…

¡¡¡RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!!

Atravieso a uno por el estomago.

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Uno salta sobre mi

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!

Lo corto por la mitad.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!

Dos saltan y me emboscan

-agh…. Suficiente…

¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss!!

Creo un orber de oscuridad.

-…escucha la explocion que anuncia el fin de la luz… ¡¡¡GRANADA DE OSCURIDAD!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSS!!!

Un orber de oscuridad explota.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

-¿magia? ¿creias que era necesario, maestro?

-…si no los matojadeo…moriré…jadeo…no tenia de otra

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAUKS!!

-¡¡!! -¡¡!!

-¡Bravo, Bravo! ¡en poco tiempo llegaremos a mi cuerpo!

-…creo que debemos hablar de esto.

Dice Shadows.

¡fius!

-…solos si es posible.

-¡Ah! ¡claro!

…………

-…no se si sea buena idea seguir con esto.

-¡¿y que demonios sugieres?!

-…no es necesario levantar la voz, la conciencia de cada persona es entendible por simples acciones.

-…estoy harto de esto… sea verdad o no…. No pienso quedarme aquí mas tiempo… mira la guarda tuya…. Es mas pesada que antes.

-…la penumbra y demás dolores que rodean tu ambiente externo se guardan ahí.

-………………

Miro mi brazal.

-…no importa, continuemos.

-¡Dice que tomara esa decisión tan imprudente! ¡¿que hay si esa alma realmente?!...

-¡Es la única manera de salir de este sitio!

-¡!

Shadows se queda en silencio.

-…muy bien, en marcha.

……………………….

-¿que ocurre? ¿por que hablaba solo?

-…eso ya no importa… tenemos que salir de este sitio cuanto antes.

-¡Si, pero antes debe de ayudarme a hallar mi cuerpo! ¡Esta un poco mas interno a este bosque!

-…lo hare….

……………………

No veo ni a un metro.

-¿que diablos ocurre en este sitio?

¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARSSSSSSS!!

-¡lobos! -…agh… son muchos….

¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

A pesar de ser todo oscuro ellos me ven con facilidad y yo a ellos, es casi como si una diminuta luz iluminara solo a los presentes.

¡SLAAAAASK!

Saco una cuchilla.

-Adelante.

-Espere…

-¿que ocurre, Shadows?

-…esto es demasiado imprudente, no se si deba seguir matándoles.

-¡¿y que otra cosa sugieres?! ¡¿que me quede hablando con ellos?!

-…tu arrogancia no conoce un limite, Maestro… si te aventuras de ese modo sobre este camino incierto es posible que mueras.

-…no veo otro método… si lo hago moriré y si no, simplemente moriré… de igual manera…

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSS!!

¡¡¡QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!!

-¡matar es lo único que queda! ¡Si los mato tengo mas posibilidades de que salgamos con vida que únicamente quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

-…esto es realmente un error.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!

Uno salta sobre mi.

¡fas!

Lo evado

¡¡PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSSS!!

¡¡QUUUUUUUUUUIS!!

Le atravieso la hoja por el estomago

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Quedan 3, me rodean como acechando su presa.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

Uno salta

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAKKKKS!!!

Bloqueo y el animal continua pegado de mi brazo

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

-¡Agh!

Lo hala con fuerza

-¡¿QUE ESPERAS, ATRAVIESALE LA CABEZA?!

-……………..

Shadows se queda en silencio

¡¡PRAAAAKKKKKKKKKKS!

-¡¡¡AAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!

Miles de cuchillas le pasan al animal o cosa por la cabeza

-…bien… solo faltan estos dos.

¡¡¡GARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Un salta sobre mi

¡pllaaaaaaaaaaaaks!

Le coloco mi pie en el estomago y lo mando a volar

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

El otro salta sobre mi

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!!

Lo parto en dos.

JADEO JADEO JADEO

El lobo y yo quedamos cansados.

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

¡¡praaaaaak!

-¡¡!!!

Salta y desaparece en un arbusto.

-…esto…

Miro todo sorprendido.

-¡haaaaaaaa!-dice el alma-¡Asombroso! ¡solo se escapo uno, pero no será algun problema! ¡mi cuerpo esta en este sitio!

¡riiiiiiiiiis!

El alma vuela.

-………….

Medito lo que acabo de ocurrir.

-¿que me esta ocurriendo en este bosque?

-…la agresión no es un mal del alma, es un demonio psicológico… si tu atacas algo, ese algo te atacara a ti.

-…no lo entiendo.

-…la violencia, solo genera mas violencia… este sitio y los lobos que has matado representan a los lobos que mataste antes de ingresar aquí.

-¡!

-…siendo asi, esa alma….

-…posiblemente sea otro monstruo.

-…no lo creo, es humana, pero algo mas… tu acabaste de despertar algo realmente malo, síguela.

-…eso hare….

raaaaast

Atravieso los arboles.

TRACK: Disc FZ 1-12

¡prauks!

-¡!

Un par de velones blancos se encienden por si solos en toda esta oscuridad.

-…fuego azul…

-Esas llamas son provocadas por presencias espirituales…  
estos deben ser los fantasmas de los que tanto hablaron en loira y en camelotte….

¡prauks!

Otro par de velones se encienden con mi paso

¡prauks!

Continúan ese proceso.

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

-……………..

-¿por que te detienes?

-…violencia…  
intolerancia…  
odio…. ¿eso es lo que genera una guerra, Shadows?

-…las guerras están escritas en el código genético humano, la lucha de una tribu contra otra se aleja al dominion animal… los animales luchan para tener hembras y tierras, pero en su misma tribu, incluso siendo caprichos son necesidades básicas para que una especie continue viviendo… los humanos buscan algo totalmente alejado de esto, ellos buscan poder. Un deseo ambiguo sin un significado directo a pesar de solo poseer uno.

-¿como algo es ambiguo teniendo una sola razón?

-…porque la humanidad le da ese significado al poder… le da el significado de ambicion, odio, violencia, intolerancia y fe.

-…entiendo…  
todas las luchas que he vivido en estos 200 años y todos esos campos llenos de cadáveres y buitres no van a cambiar…. Los humanos son los únicos animales que se autodestruyen asi mismos buscando el final inecesario de su raza… por ello existen los demonios, no seres de carácter religioso, sino monstruos de carne y hueso con sed de poder.

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

Camino por el resto del enorme sendero

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

¡prauks!

-……………………..

Freno.

¡riiiiiiis!

La alma flota sobre unos huesos.

-…este… ¿este es mi cuerpo?...........

-……………..

-¿mi cuerpo no era blanco y tampoco era tan pobre y delgado?... yo… yo solo tenia 5 años…..

-………………

-…señor… ¿que esta ocurriendo?

-….la intolerancia ha creado esto…. Nadie te mato, tu solo decidiste tu destino al igual que todas las personas que nos han dejado.

-…pero… mamá y mis hermanos….

-……….-miro al suelo-la soledad crea caos en nuestras cabezas y no pensamos claramente las cosas…. Tu error fue abandonar a quienes te amaban y hospedarte en un lugar maldito.

-¡¡¡!!!

El alma retrocede asustada.

-……entoncessoyoso-….estoy…soyoso…estoy solo en este lugar lleno de violencia…

-……-lo miro-…los seres que mueren en el bosque son traídos aquí… Gariomae subciona su energía espiritual y la almacena para crear un generador mágico…. Esto al igual que todo en este bosque, es una realidad de marfil… un mundo creado por la bruja tal y como ella lo quería.

-¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!

Retrocede mucho mas….

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

-yo… estoy muerto….

-…creistes que solo habias perdido tu memoria física, pero en realidad… tu cuerpo fue destruido hace mucho…. Lo siento.

-……..yo….

-…………………

¡¡¡YO NO ESTOY MUERTO!!!

Suena un horripilante grito

-¡!

-…esa alma… es muy necia, no se entregara a su destino tan simplemente.

¡¡¡NO HE MUERTO!!! 

-…entonces como explicas lo que esta ocurriendo

¡¡PRAUKS!!

-¡!

Los velones se apagan

¡¡PRAUKS!!

¡¡¡APENAS AYER VIVI!!!

-…..cuando estas muerto… recuerdas tu ultimo dia de vida por siempre.

¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

Los velones que apagan simultáneamente dejando todo oscuro a su paso.

¡¡¡NO HE MUERTOOOOO!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡¡TU ESTAS MUERTO, NO YO!!!

-….si….

Miro al suelo

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKS!!!

¡¡PRAUKSS!!

¡¡¡QUE DIOS SE APIADE DE TU ALMA, HEREJE!!!

………………………………………Todo se torna oscuro.

-…………………

Permanesco alerta.

raaaaaaaaaaas

Todo se comienza a iluminar…  
estoy en un cuarto de armaduras del castillo.

-…………………………….

Donde estaban los huesos del crio hay una enorme armadura.

-¡mi cuerpo! ¡gracias! ¡muchas gracias, señor!

-¡su cuerpo! -…lo sabia….

¡¡RAAAAAAAAUS!!

La alma entra en esa enorme, gruesa, metalizada y armada, armadura de acero.  
tiene una enorme masa de arma y es demasido grande, casi 2 mtr y medio.

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAK!!!

-¡!

Sus ojos se tornan rojos.

¡¡LA CARNE SE DEBE ROMPER!!!

-…ya sabia que esto solo generaría mas violencia…

Dice Shadows.

-…y es mejor que genere mucha mas, porque no planeo dejar que me mate…

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -29

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSS!!

-……………..

Todo el suelo vuela.

¡¡¡LA CARNE SE DEBE ROMPER!!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡tsh!

Doy una voltereta y evado ese ataque.

-……….

Lo acecho.

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡AHORA!!

¡¡PRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡AGH!!

Soporto el puñetazo de esa armadura.

-¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

-¡Muere!

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSS!!!

Saco una enorme cuchilla y salto sobre el

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSS!!!

Se la paso de lado a lado por el pecho

¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Retrocede con dolor

faas

El brazal y la cuchilla desaparece.  
esto debe estar totalmente sincronizado.  
mi fuerza se multiplica bestialmente con una piesa de Shadows sobre mi, y mi velocidad decae bestialmente con esa misma condición.

¡¡Faaaaaas!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡agh!

Por eso debo estar sincronizado con Shadows

¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

Tira las demás armaduras al suelo.

-……¿Quién era ese niño?-dice Shadows-…¿como el solo puede crear tal cantidad de poder espiritual para crear la existencia de algo como esto?

-…yo lo sentí en ese mundo, no es solo su alma… es su dolor… al estar tanto tiempo con una presencia espiritual sus emociones me abarcan.

¡¡¡GARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

¡plaks!

Su casco se abre.

¡¡¡PUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Lanza un enorme rayo azul

-¡¡!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

evado

-¡¿prana?! -…increíble… quien hubiera sido, tenia dotes increíbles en magia.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSS!!!

Levanta el suelo con una patada.

-basta de bromas.

¡Slaaaaaaaaaks!

Saco una hoja.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Caigo sobre el.

¡¡PAAAAAAAAKS!!

-¡!

Me toma en el aire.

¡¡¡LA CARNE DEBE DE ROMPERSE!!!

-¡Ths!

¡¡raaaaaaaaaag!!

Apreta con fuerza.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

Aprieta con mas fuerza.

-…ya veo…-sonrio-…es una pena… eres muy buen luchador y tienes una incrible capacidad como mago… pero perderas, por el simple hecho que tu y yo somos iguales.

¡pas!

Abro mi palma sobre su cabeza.

-…..Gravedad…

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

La armadura retrocede.

-…valerte de un solo atributo no te ayuda contra mi, ni mucho menos usando ataques físicos.

-………………

La armadura me mira.

-…es tu fin

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡AAGH!!

Me toma muy rápido

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Me golpea contra el muro

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! ¡¡LA CARNE DEBE DE ROMPERSE!!!

¡¡PAK!

-¡AGH!

Me toma con una sola mano.

-¡AHORA!

¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUS!!!

De mi cuerpo salen un monton de pinchos negros.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

La armadura me suelta.

-basta de chistes…

¡slaaaaaaaaaaks!

Saco una espada negra.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Salto sobre el

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKS!!!

Lo corto

-¡¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKS!!!

Envia un golpe con su maza pero es evadida.

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKS!!!

Lo corto nuevamente

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!!

Descarga su enorme arma sobre mi pero la esquivo.

¡¡¡¡¡LA CARNE DEBE DE ROMPERSE!!

-…es tu fin.

¡¡PLAKKKKKKK!!!

Me apoyo en su enorme yelmo y salto

¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRG!!!

Lo hago retroceder.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salto sobre el.

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!

-¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Corto su casco y lo parto por la mitad.

-…mira su interior… 

-…si…

-la furia de esa alma creo un mar de prana, si rompes mas su exterior el prana explotara y la liberara.

-¡pan comido!

-….ahi vas con tu arrogancia.

¡¡FAAAAAAAAA!!

-¡!

Aparesco tras el con mi espada.

-…adiós.

-¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Toma a Shadows que es la espada.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSS!!!

-¡¡agh!!!

Me golpea y me hace caer.

¡¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!

-…ya veo…

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUKS!!!

Esquivo eso.

-…al parecer aun no quieres morir…. ¡¡PERO IGUAL QUE TU ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!

¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Las chispas vuelan soporto el desplazamiento de la enorme masa.

-…adiós…

Sonrio

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Le corto el brazo.

¡paaaaaks!!!

Me trepo en su yelmo y salto sobre el.

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Entierro mi espada en el cuello de la armadura.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

Bajo el desplazamiento de la hoja.

¡¡RAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSS!!

Rajo su yelmo

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡alejate, explotara!

-agh…

¡Fuuuuuj!

Me alejo con prana.

-¡¡¡¡LAAAAAAAAA CARNEEEEEEE DEBE DEEEEEEEE ROMPEEEEEEERSEEEEEEEEE!!!!

La armadura retrocede sobre cargada.

¡¡PRAKS!!!

Se incha y agrieta, la luz azul celeste característica del prana se ve por los orificios.

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!!

TRACK: Disc FZ 1-12

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡plaaaaaaaaks!!

-¡jejeje! ¡te gane una vez mas gardeu!

-¡no es justo, Laurent!

-¡viste, mamá! ¡¿lo viste?!

-jajaja, si-sonrie-te combertiras algun dia en un valiente caballero como tu padre y honraras a nuestra reina.

-¡si, lo hare!

………………………………….

¡llanto desesperado!

-¡¿Esta seguro?!

-…si… mi sentido pésame… nuestra reina.

-¡Al diablo sus pensiones! ¡son mis impuestos devueltos con una excusa tonta!... apenas tenemos para vivir y ahora… ¡Ahora me dice que asesinaron a mi marido! ¡me dan asco! ¡ustedes y cada uno de los perros de esa mujer!... este reino, es una verdadera miseria….

-……….

El niño vuelve a la cama.

-…papá no regresarasoyoso…mamá no tiene empleo…soyoso… y ahora como podremos vivir nosotros 5 solos… soy el mayor… y solo soyoso…solo tengo 5 años….

……el niño sale de su hogar.

-…….volvere a casa… volveré con dinero… lo juro………

……………………………………………………………………………..

¡Raaaaaaaaasks!

La espada vuelve a ser mi armadura.

Riiiiis

La alma baja.

-….ahora lo recuerdo todo… llegue a este sitio sin saber que sitio era y luego… esos lobos…. ¡si me hubiera quedado con mamá y con mis hermanos! ¡ahora no se como están! ¡no se si ellos! ¡¡SI ELLOS SUFRIERON MAS POR MI!!

Me doy la vuelta.

-…no sigas…. No te reprendere por lo que hiciste, ni te culpare por el camino que genero tus elecciones… solo eres un crio por dios….

Miro al techo.

-……no todos podemos tener una familia a la que debemos amar, ni un sueño por el que luchar o alguna responsabilidad… pero todos tenemos una vida la cual debemos terminar… todos fuimos creados con ese propósito, crear algo… pero lastimosamente son tiempos difíciles y muchos pierden su vida antes de crear algo pero tu ya lo creaste, creaste la memoria de alguien que podía ser fuerte y me lo demostraste, niño….

-si……. Ahora… ahora puedo volver… volver con mamá si ella también se fue… o con alguno de mis queridos hermanos… o incluso con papá que murió en la guerra….

-…………

Miro al suelo triste.

-…gracias señor… la sangre que derramo en la oscuridad creo este hermoso rubi, en cuanto su contra parte… solo en la lagrima de un soldado la hayara… gracias por todo…

¡piuuuuuuuuuus!

Se marcha.  
seguramente al cielo o al sitio que sea.

-……………..

Me dispongo a caminar.

-¿por que no se lo dijiste?

Dice Shadows.

-¿decirle que cosa?

Me coloco los brazos en mi cuello.

-..sabes bien que no se podrá encontrar con su padre… toda guerra amerita un lugar en el olvido, en el limbo o en el infierno pero no en el paraíso.

-…vamos, tanto importa el lugar al cual fue enviado.

-…no me refiero a eso… sabes muy bien lo que le pasan a los caballeros que son asesinados por Destrucctor o sus hombres.

-¡!

-……tu no se lo dijiste.

-..Shadows… tu eres un demonio y yo soy un hibrido entre angel y humano… no soy nadie para indagar en los sentimientos humanos pero… ¿tu serias feliz de saber que el padre que tanto amaste ahora es lo que el tanto a odiado?

-…………………..

-…no seria capaz, de hacer que ese niño se diera cuenta de algo tan horripilante como eso… y aun mas, si tanto odio le guardan a aquella reina, no me quiero imaginar cuanto rencor despertaría en el… siendo asi, no seria posible su purificación y solo seria otra alma sin razón en el limbo.

-……tienes tu punto y he de respetarlo.

¡praks!!

Salgo del cuarto de armas

-¡!

La miro.

-…………

Tiene los ojos cerrados y esta recostada con tanta naturalidad en el muro.

-¿que diablos te traes, pelinegra?

-…sabia que no eras un patan…

Dice sonrojada.

-¡¿que?!

-…olvídalo….

Mira incomoda al suelo.

-………no se que decirte…. Solo…-seda la vuelta-….Bien hecho, chico erizo

-¡!

Maldita.

-pon la joya…. Ya creo saber que son estos cuadros… son los hombres a los que mas a amado Gariomae. Si, a pesar de ser una bruja, es en gran parte humana. Un oriental de ojos azules, un moreno de ojos miel, un caucásico de ojos marrones y por ultimo un árabe de ojos carmesí… asusta un poco, a que si…

praks

Coloca un topacio marron en un cuadro.

-….mira ya solo falta una, coloca la tuya… claro si sabes quien es el de apriencia árabe.

-………-la miro frustrado-…¿no será el medio oriental con el Fez rojo?

-¡¿Lo es?!

Dice asombrada.

TRACK: Disc 2- 37

-Ahora veo porque Gariomae quiere sacrificarte.

¡praks!

Coloco la joya roja.

-¡¿lo sabes?!-dice asombrada-Wow… no será por lo linda que soy.

-…no, lo hace para no tenerte que escuchar nunca mas.

-je…je.. pero que creativo eres, chico erizo.

-…claro, como sea, maldita loca.

-Basta de bromas, Maestro.

-¡wow! ¡hasta tu armadura te tiene poco respeto!... que no es tristes…

Dice con su pose de importarle poco.  
quisas sea lo poco emotiva y simple que ella es, que me enfuerece un poco.

-¡callate!

-oye si sigues hablando tan fuerte traeras a los guardias…. Cambiaras por completo la palabra "arrójenle a los cerdos"

-Ahora veo porque te llamas Yagga, eres tan dolorosa como una.

-..¿ah? ¿es un juego de palabras? ¿enredas el Ruso de mi nombre con tu español barato?

-¡Tsh!

Maldita sabelotodo.

TRACK: Disc 2-21

-lamento decepcionarlos a ambos, pero lo mejor es concluir con esto antes de que Gariomae despierte, Yagga-san, Maestro.

-…si, posiblemnte tengas razón.

Dice ella.

-..¡ths!... claro….

No la miro.

-……..

Ella sonríe.

-Yagga-san, la alma de ese niño menciono algo sobre que la ultima joya se encuentra en la lagrima de un soldado.

-¿la lagrima de un soldado?

Ella medita.

-….no se a lo que se refiere… pero quizás….

Piensa.

-….tenga algo que ver con la fuente del ala inferior este.

-¿tengo que bajar?

-…me temo que si, hay muchos guardias, pero si llegas veras una enorme fuente con un soldado en posición ofensiva… quizás ahí se encuentre el zafiro que le pertenece a este asiático calvo.

-…muy bien… vamos, Shadows.

-…sabes que estoy pegado a ti, ¿cierto?

-…claro… como digas.

-¡espera!

Nos detiene.

-……………-se sonroja y mira a otro lado-…cuídate mucho.

-¡agh! ¡¿a que viene eso?!

-…es natural que de la buena suerte….

-…valla… eres muy honesta.

-….no me gusta guardarme las cosas, si odio a alguien se lo digo, lo mismo va por si me preocupa.

-¡je! ¡ya veo! ¡asi que te preocupo!

-……..-se sonroja-…si… eres un guerrero realmente lamentable, nisiquiera pareces un caballero, espero que no te maten, por eso te deseo suerte.

-¡AAGHH!!

-miralo por el lado amable-se coloca el dedo en la barbilla y piensa-…es la verdad.

-¡¡ERES UNA!!

-Maestro, deprisa.

-…si… como sea….

Bajo las escalas.

-………

Yagga sonríe.

-….valla chico, ¿asi serán todos?

……………………………………………

Paks, paks, paks

-…que demonios… -…esto definitivamente no tiene sentido.

Miro todo el amplio tejado del castillo y eso no es lo único raro, lo estraño es… que es pleno dia.

-¿como cuanto tiempo llevo recluso?

-…no mas de 3 horas y además, si bajamos ¿como es posible que estemos aquí arriba?

-si, y además, este bosque es plenamente oscuro… ahora que lo veo con mas detalle. Ahí esta la fuente.

-…ponte en marcha.

¡praks!

Salto a una torre.

-agh…

Es muy alto, da demasiado vértigo

¡pakrs!

Salto a otra.

-…no quiero imaginar lo que ocurrirá si caigo

¡praaaaks!

Bajo atraves de una torre.

-…je…

Es un enorme hall con unas escaleras y la fuente esta en el centro.

-¡bien, vamos!

¡¡¡GARRRRRRR!!

-valla… pero si son esos monstruos.

-…eliminales cuanto antes.

-si, no lo necesitas decir.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAR!!!

¡fas!

Evado el ataque

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKSSSSS!!!

Lo degolló

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAURR!!

¡fas!

Evado ese

¡¡CLAAAAAAAAAKS!!

Le paso mi espada de lado a lado

¡¡¡QUIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAKS!!

Le conecto una patada y lo arrojo al agua.

-¿ah?... esa agua… no tiene buena pinta…. 

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGS!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!

Vemos como el cadáver de aquel guardia se derrite.

-…ahora lo entiendo, esto es acido, no es agua.

-…maldición… y ahora… ¿como llegamos a esa estatua?

La estatua del caballero esta en mitad de la gran fuente, no puedo llegar saltando, o nadando.

-¡ya se! ¡te pondré y cruzaremos hasta ellas!... asi de fácil.

-…no lo creo… nuestra simbiosis es débil aun… si llegara a fallar mi concentración o en el verdadero caso la tuya, estaríamos muertos.

-………..entonces que sugieres.

-es una fuente. Debe de existir el método para cambiar el flujo de agua o para cerrarlo.

-…muy bien… busquemos.

Entro por la puerta que daban las escalas.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

-…agh… mas de esas cosas.

-…no te contengas, asesinales cuanto antes

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSSSSS!!

¡¡¡KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKS!!

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!!!

jadeo jadeo jadeo

-a este paso jadeo abre agotado todas mis energías jadeo antes de salir de este sitio.

-al parecer olvidas porque motivo estamos en este sitio, no para matar estas cosas ni escapar… estamos aquí para acabar con esa bruja.

jadeo jadeo

-…tienes razón…

¡RIUS!

-¡¡¡!!!

Una alma.

-¡tsh!... otra de esas cosas… ¿tu que quieres? ¿buscas también tu cuerpo?

-¡no, claro que no! ¡soy una de las almas a las que Gariomae-sama tiene como prisioneras!. ¡si es verdad lo que escuche es posible que usted trate de aniquilarla a ella y a este horripilante castillo, eso significa la paz para cada una de nosotras!

-….y que sugieres.

-¡vengo a ayudarle! ¡ve esa enorme fuente, hay un modo de modificar que sale de ella!. Los grifos de serpientes se intercambian y también las reservas del liquido si entra por esta chimenea puede subir al cuarto de maquinas y ahí puede realizar ese intercambio de flujos.

¡Rius!

Desaparece.

-¿tu que sugieres?

-….no se si debamos confiar en ella, pero no tengo de otra, en marcha.

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGS!!

¡COF! ¡COF!

-aagh… que asco…

Entro por la chimenea repleta de hoyin

-¡aquí no hay salida!

-…espera….

-¿que ocurre?

-esto es muy amplio para solo ser un agujero en un muro golpea la pared.

-…esta bien

¡praks!

-…valla, una cubertura de yeso

¡¡PRAKS!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAKS!!!

Salgo de ahí.

¡cof!

-como me alegro de tener ropas negras y no ser claustrofóbico

¡praks!

Me limpio el hoyin.

-¿que es esto?

-…es una increíble cantidad de ese acido morado… este debe ser el cuarto de maquinas, crusa por esas vigas y no debo de apurarme al decirte que si caes solo serias una sopa de huesos y piel.

-…si, no te molestes

¡RAAAAAAGS!!

-¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!

Son mas de esas armaduras.

-…ahora entiendo, ese niño no era el único que uso esas armaduras como su cuerpo… 

-…si, pero no se ven tan fuertes como el… el pana es el que da poder a una posecion.

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKS!!!

-¡¡agh!!

Sin embargo son muy fuertes

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

Choco espadas con una

¡FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!!

Otra lanza un corte con una enorme claymore.

¡plaks!!

Salto contra una y esquivo el ataque

¡¡RAAAAAAGS!! ¡¡RAAAAAGS!!

Se mueven con lentitud.

-..es inútil…son muy resistentes… agh…

Retrocedo

-Ten cuidado.

-¡agh!

Quedo al filo de ese bloque de concreto, un paso en falso y caigo a ese mar de acido.

-…espera… tengo una idea.

¡¡FRAAAAAAAAGS!!

Lanza un ataque

¡fuj!

Lo esquivo.

¡rags!

La armadura queda en cunclillas con su espada contra el suelo

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!

La corto

¡RAGS!!

¡PIUUUUUKS!

Cae al mar de acido.

-¡brillante!

Dice Shadows.

-…y solo espera.

¡Fuju!

La otra manda un ataque

¡¡PAKS!

Embisto sus piernas,

¡¡¡PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡je! ¡pan comido, ya sabes! ¡entre mas grande mas dura la caída!

-si y mas si caen en un mar de accido totalmente corrosivo

¡Rauuuuuus!

-otra de esas cosas.

-¡gracias por liberarme!. Soy una de las almas retenidas por Gariomae-sama, si continua por el noreste llegara a un cuarto de control, desde ahí puede modificar que sustancia es la que salen de las vivoras de la fuente.

¡rauuuus!

Desaparece.

-…muy bien, al parecer vamos por el camino correcto.

¡paks!

¡paks!

Salto sobre estas islas de concreto unidas por unas vigas de madera.

-…..bien, esta es la única manera que conozco para poder subir….

Me trepo de unas cadenas.

-hazlo.

-si, soportaran bien

¡clinks! ¡clinks! ¡clinks!

Subo.

-………………….

Miro el amplio corredor.

-¿engranes?

-…esto es muy avanzado aun para un mago… estamos en pleno siglo XIII.

-…si, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa… estos mecanismos son muy avanzados aun para este enorme castillo

¡¡RAAAAAAGS!! ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAGS!! ¡¡RAAAAAAAGGGGGGS!!

Muevo la gran palanca.

-…agh… esta muy pesada.

¡raaaaags!

Los guantes de Shadows se me ponen.

-…asi estará mucho mas livino.

¡¡¡CRAAAAAANKS!!!

¡¡PIUUKKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!

-¡ja! ¡eso se escucho muy bien!

-si, ni que lo diga.

¡¡PRAAKS!!

-¡agh!... las cadenas

-…no sugiero bajar sin ellas, estamos casi en un quinto piso, se podría rompe las piernas

-…….

Miro al ala este…

-aun tenemos esas escaleras.

¡praks,praks, praks, praks!

Subo por ellas.

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -9

-¡¡!!

Todo el ambiente se torna negro y rojo sangre.

¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Rie una voz en el aire.

¡no se como escpaste, pero nadie sale de mi mundo a no ser que yo lo quiera!

-….gariomae….

-…esta despierta…

-¡quieres bajar, adelante! ¡cae desde esta altura y explota como el simple renacuajo que eres!

-…..no nesecito hablar con alguien que no da la cara….

-¡jum, eres muy hablador para ser un simple mocos!

-…jum, eres muy habladora para solo ser un perro de Destrucctor… ¿que demonios piensas que es el? ¿que le ayudaras a dominar Britania y el simplemente te dara un puesto en su poder?

-¡Jajajajaj! ¡¿de verdad crees eso?! ¡crees que hago esto solo por el!... ¡Desde jerusalem, hasta el cabo! ¡desde Estocolmo hasta la india! ¡todos le temen a la unidad de un solo vampiro con hibridación humana!... solo es un simple mago, yo y otros magos estamos hartos de el, una vez me tenga en un nivel de confianza… ¡Tomare cartas en el asunto y lo eliminare!

-¡tu!...

-…pero la única manera de que aquello sea posible es matándote, entregándole tu cabeza y a Avalon… ¡Sin el dragon rojo de Britania esta isla pronto será mia y con el caos provocado por las guerras de ese demonio! ¡Todo el mundo también!.... las cruzadas y todas estas guerras que daban lugar a la historia se detuvieron por capricho de un hombre y ahora son los seres humanos contra un vampiro, si yo hago que esas guerras se tornen contra ellos mismos… ¡Solo habrá una gobernante suprema!

La voz desaparece en el aire

-…inquietante-dice Shadows-…a destructor todos lo odian y estoy seguro que el odia a todos, en resumen ambos bandos se están engañando con un puñal en la espalda.

-¿crees eso?... Destrucctor es muy inteligente para aceptar la ayuda de alguien como Gariomae con tanta facilidad…….. terminemos con esto

¡¡PRAKKKKKS!!

Salto a un tejado.

-¡lo que buscan ambos bandos es algo en común! ¡destruir Camelote y Britania de por medio!

¡PLAKS!

-…no puedo permitir algo asi… tanto Japon como el nuevo continente y muchas islas se salvan de las garras de ese demonio por estar aisladas gracias al agua… pero Destrucctor le da poder a Basuras como Gariomae y ellas hacen ese trabajo sucio por el… el plan de esa bruja funcionaria solo por una simple razón

¡PRAKS!!

Caigo al suelo.

-……ella y destructor desean todo el planeta para cada uno y eso, Destrucctor no lo tolerara

¡fas!

Llego a la fuente.

-¿que es esto?

-…sangre, una laguna con sangre humana.

-…….bien, al menos puedo cruzarla.

¡praks!

-¡AGH!

Es muy profunda.

¡¡PLAKS!!

-¡¡¡!!!

Algo me toma de la pierna

¡¡AAGH!!

Trata de hundirme.

-¡Shadows!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAKS!!!

Mi pierna genera un monton de pinchos y rompen la mano o cosa de lo que me haya agarrado.

¡raus!¡raus!

Cruzo por la laguna de sangre.

¡PLAKS!

-¡¡AAUG!!

-Agh… estas cosas tratan de matarte ahogándote.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKS!!!

Shadows las mata.

¡plaks!

Jadeo jadeo jadeo

La sangre es muy densa para ver atraves de ella. Pero ahí aquí esta la estatua del caballero.

¡plaks!

Me subo al adorno.

-¡!

No tiene nada.

-¿que es esto? ¿no hay nada?

-…maldición… llegamos a un camino sin retorno

¡paks!

Me bajo del adorno.

-……rayos… y ahora que hacemos… ¿como saldremos de este sitio?

-……no tengo ni la menor idea…. No solo eso, sino, volver sin nada…. 

-…si, tienes razón… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa zorra idee algo y me mate.

-….es una pena…

Miro mi reflejo en la sangre.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!

¡Eso es!

-¡ja!

-¿que ocurre? ¿algun plan?

¡¡PRAAAAUUUUUUUUKS!!

-¡¡¿PORQUE ENTRAS ASI AL AGUA?!!

Tomo aire

¡¡RAAAUS!

Me sumerjo

¡rag!

Las burbujas de mi aire llegan a la superficie.

¡rags!

Meto mi mano al fondo, esto esta lleno de cadáveres… increíblemente el acido solo disolvió la carne dejando un monton de huesos

¡paks!

-¡!

Lo tomo

-¡je!

¡raus!

Trato de salir

¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAUS!!

-¡Agh!

Los esqueletos me toman de la pierna

¡PRAKS!!

Le conecto una patada a uno 

¡raus! ¡raus! ¡Raus!

Trato Salir hacia la superficie

¡¡PRAAAAKS!

Salgo

-¡agh!

-¡ponte en un lugar seguro

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Toda la sangre del poso estalla hacia la superficie.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -0

-………jadeo

piuks

-¿agua?

-….todo esto… era un engaño.

-…como todo lo demás….

Me pongo de pie, estoy totalmente emparamado con agua.

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -12

Jadeo jadeo jadeo

Escapo de ese maldito patio.

paks

Recuesto mi cabeza contra el muro de los cuadros.

-……….

Ella me sonríe.

-………

Le sonrio.

-….nuevamente lo lograste, eres realmente increible… espero que no se te suba a la cabeza

¡paks!

Toma mi joya.

-¡espera!

La detengo.

-¡Gariomae se ha despertado!

-…ella ya sabia de su intento de fuga desde un principio.

-¡¿que dices?!

-…gariomae no domina el castillo, ella es el castillo… desde el momento en el que escapo se dio cuenta de que usted…

-¡dices que ella sabe que me has ayudado!

-….-mira al suelo con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos-…si….

-¡!

-…ella además sabe cuanto la odio…. Cuando ella hablo, le hablo el sueño que esta teniendo en este momento, pero ella continua en un coma inducido, es la única forma de que alguien con tantos años en este mundo continue soñando… cuando abra este porton, quiero que le digas a tu reina y a todo su reino, que nunca mas se adentren a este sitio… lamento lo que ocurrio.

-¡dices que te quedaras aquí!

-….si… Gariomae no es mi maestra, es mi vida… todas las cosas por las que ha pasado usted y esos espiritus son las mismas cosas por las que yo pase… cuando era solo una niña en el reino al suroeste de gales un ejércitos de legionarios gobernados por el rey august III de gales destruyeron mi hogar y mataron a toda mi familia, secuestraron a muchas personas niños en especial… pero yo… yo escape gracias a un sacrificio de mi madre… vague por muchos reinos, es normal ver a un huérfano en esta época de guerra rondando y tratando de robar, pero Gariomae me dio un lugar, y me dio la posibilidad de seguir adelante hasta el dia de hoy.

-¡¿pero que diablos me dices?! ¡sabes que ella lo hizo solo por tu habilidad con magia! ¡tu misma me mencionaste que serias sacrificada!

-…si…-ella mira al suelo-…ese es mi único objetivo, y la razón por la que vivi hasta el dia de hoy… para combertirme en Gariomae, al igual que sus otras alumnas…

-¡pero!-miro al suelo con furia-….que cosas dices….

-…..es el único motivo por el que vivi hasta este punto, cuando llegaste comprendi…. Comprendi que no se nada mas que lo que hay tras estos muros…

¡praks!

Coloca el zafiro

¡¡CRAAAAAAAAKS!!

El porton se abre.

-…gracias por todo, chico erizo.

Sonríe y sube

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -0

-…las mujeres humanas… son algo interesantes.

-…….Ni que lo digas…

-¿que piensas hacer?

-…lo que debo hacer….

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -35

-Bien… estaba preocupada, creía que te querías quedar viviendo en las mazmorras o algo.

-¡Tsh! ¡a ese sitio no vuelvo ni por todo el oro del mundo!

-….muy bien.

Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…camina con cautela, no queremos alertar a algun guardia o a la misma Gariomae.

-¿que te hara cuando sepa que escape?

-…probablemente solo me grite, no me lastimaría… asi que no te preocupes.

-…ya veo…

Llegamos al gran hall de la entrada, el mismo hall que posee los tronos de Gariomae y ella esta durmiendo en el de reina

-…muy bien… toma…

-¿que es esto?

-es la campana que traías… con ella podras escapar fácilmente del bosque… camina únicamente recto, si la campana no suena en un campamento sonara en el siguiente asi que no te preocupes.

-…ya veo…. 

Sonrio

-….¿todos los hombres son como tu?

-…claro que no, algunos son mas patanes.

-….si..-sonrie-…te agradesco nuevamente por todo lo que hiciste.

-¿yo?... tu fiste la que me saco de ese sitio.

-…si, pero no quería quedarme cuidando las celdas todo un dia hasta que Gariomae despertara y te asesinara, creo que ambos hicimos una cosa por el otro.

-dices como si librarte de unas horas de trabajo fuera igual de importante que salvar una vida.

-…claro, si es tu vida la que se salvo.

-¡y sigues con lo mismo!

-…discúlpame pero quería ver nuevamente esa cara….

pas

-¡!

Me besa la mejilla.

-….queria saber a que sabe la piel de otra persona…. Ahora si estamos a mano…

rags

Abre la puerta y retira su vista.

-…cuando llegues al castillo diles que no vuelvan a acercarse a este bosque….

Mira al suelo deprimida.

¡paks!

-¡¡!!

La tomo de la mano.

-….salgamos de aquí.

-………..

Ella mira al suelo impactada….

-…no lo hare…. No puedo mientras gariomae exista… y además, yo soy responsable de pagar lo que ella ha hecho por mi.

-………..

Sonrio.

-¡¿que te parece, Shadows?!

-Creo que no cambiara de parecer.

-¡claro que no, claro que no! ¡y es porque es una terca!

-……….

Me mira confundida.

-¡Cree que sacándome de aquí olvidare por lo que vine!

-¡!

-no me importa si te conoci o no… yo vine por dos razones… la primera… ¡que esa bruja reviva a las personas que durmió en el castillo y la segunda que devuelva a Avalon!

-¡Eres! ¡eres un irresponsable causaras algo irremediable!... todo esto, seria para nada.

¡Fuj!

-¡¡¡!!!

Ella se queda sin palabras.

-¡Gariomae-chan! ¡Gariomae-chan!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!

Yagga se espanta totalmente.

-…sabe, vine aquí para razonar con usted, pero sin mas me arroja a su calabozo, que poco político.

-¡Basta!

Dice Yagga espantada, realmente podía demostrar emociones.

-¡Estoy cansado sabe! ¡primero envía un ladron doble cara!

Camino hacia ella.

-¡luego me inculpa por algo que quería hacer!... pero. No lo hice.

Me acerco mas.

-¡basta!

Dice Yagga preparando un conjuro

-¡y por ultimo! ¡¡ME SECUESTRA ASI SIN MAS!!

¡PRAKS!!

Le arrebato a Avalon.

¡¡RIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!

-¡¡!! -¡¡¡!!! -¡¡¡!!!

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -0 

-la funda… ilumina….

Dice Yagga.

-¡¡AAGH!!

Shadows se queja.

-¡¡ES!! ¡¡DEMACIADA LUZ!!!

-…….

Estoy sin palabras…  
esta cosa… es sencillamente presiosa… nunca antes había sentido esto, nisiquiera en mi hogar….

-…………..

No se la dare.

¡Slaks!

Saco una cuchilla.

-……a nadie.

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!

A sangre fría la apuñalo en el corazón.

-¡¡Aagh!!!!

Gariomae despierta.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Libera un horrible grito.

¡pas!

Yagga cae al suelo espantada.

-¿q-que hiciste?

Dice devastada.

-¡¡¡MALDITO!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO PERRO DE DIOOOOOS!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

Bloqueo el ataque.  
¿con que me golpeo?

-¡¡¡AGH!!!

Ella sostiene su pecho sangrande.

-aagh…

Se arrastra ahogándose con su sangre.

-…maldito.. ¡¡MALDITO INSESATO!!! ¡¡¡OS ARREPENTIRAIS DE ESTO!!

¡¡PRAKS!!

Tira una bandeja dorada con un liquido rojo.

¡¡¡FRUESSS!!

Lo sorbe directo del suelo.

-aagh…

-valla, eso fue fácil… es el asesinato mas sencillo que he perpetuado en toda mi vida.

¡Sliks!

Guardo la cuchilla de Shadows.

-¿vamos, Yagga?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!

-¿hey, Yagga?

Le paso mi mano atraves de los ojos.

-…valla… esta en shock… no me gusta esa cara…

-…ni a mi…. Mirala….

¡¡¡TUM, TUM!!!

-¡!

La espalda de esa bruja tiene contusiones.

¡¡¡TUM, TUM!!!

Comienza a sobre salir sus huesos.

¡¡¡TUM, TUM!!!

¡¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Grita con gran dolor mientras su brazo se rompe.

-…en la oscuridad… en la soledad, un cabra se alza y rinde omenaje a lo bajo… un sacrificio se crea y aquel de las sombras despierta…

-¡¡!!!

Ese conjuro.

-..la estrella de 5 picos y aquella que resalta el lado mas ardiente del infierno, ni el dolor o la traición me acongojara.

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUKS!!!

Su brazo crece.

-¡¡¡HE ME AQUÍ REZANDO A LO MAS BAJO PORQUE LO ALTO NO ME HA ESCUCHADO!!! ¡¡OID MI CLEMENCIA Y RESALTAD LA IMPRUDENCIA DE QUIEN ME DESAFIA!! ¡¡QUE LA ESTRELLA ROJA DE 5 PUNTAS Y SU REINO SE ALZE Y LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO LIBEREN A AQUELLO QUE HA DE OCULTARSE!! ¡¡¡FAIRUS!! ¡¡REALZATE Y DAME TU SIGUIENTE VIDA!!!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!!!

Unas alas rojas salen de su cuerpo y todo se torna rojo metalizado.

¡¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSS!!!

Su cabeza explota y saca una nueva

¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

-…un… un demonio…

Tiene tres cabezas y la mas grande esta en el sitio en el cual tenia su cabeza humana.

¡¡FRAUUUUUUUUUUS!!!

Vuela.

-…trate de decírtelo-dice Yagga espantada-…Gariomae tenia otro método para vivir… ahora… ahora no soy necesaria ni tu….

¡¡¡¡¡CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Abre sus demoniacas alas como un fénix.

-…no hay de otra….

¡slaks!

Saco una cuchilla, pero no estoy seguro si esto impedirá que me calcine

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -29

-¡¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSS!!!

-¡agh!

Apenas logro evadir eso

¡¡FRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUSSS!!!

Eleva vuelo.

¡fuuuj!

Escapo.

¡¡¡ARDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUKSS!!!

jadeo jadeo jadeo

Lo evado.

-¡Basta!-dice Yagga-¡¡POR FAVOR GARIOMAE!! ¡¡¡PERDONELO!!

-cierra la boca, Yagga…

-¡!

Me levanto.

Fraus

El viento mueve mi ropa.

-pedirle clemencia a un ser que abandona su humanidad… a un ser tan lamentable que no confía en si mismo y le teme a su muerte… te hace igual de cobarde a ella.

-¡¡¡!!!

-…no, no hice una estupides… no podía salir de este castillo sin Avalon, sin cumplir mi promesa y sin ti…. ¡sea lo que sea! ¡¡¡SOY UN CABALLERO!!!

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKS!!!

Mi brazo entero se combierte en una enorme hoja.

¡Fuj!

Subo por un muro.

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKS!!!

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG!!! ¡¡MALDITO!!!

-¡vendes tu alma al diablo! ¡¡HOY EN NOMBRE DE DIOS Y DE LA SANTA IGLESIA HE DE PURIFICAR TU ALMA!!!

¡¡MUEREEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡¡FRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRSS!!!

Embiste con un mar de llamas.

¡rraaaaas!

Freno el suelo

¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! 

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Todo el suelo vuela y salen geiser de magama.

-¡!

Yagga se espanta.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRR!!!

-…el castillo… esta temblando… Gariomae… de verdad… tu…

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSS!!!

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!!!

Ella vuela.

-¡aurg!

-¿Estas bien Shadows?

-si, su superficie es de fuego, usa magia mientras repongo mis energías.

-…esta bien…

¡¡¡MALDITA SEAS YAGGA!!! ¡¡¡Y TU PERRO DIVINO!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUKS!!!

Entierra sus garras al suelo.

-¡¡¡MUERAN CON LAS LLAMAS DEL PRIMER INFIERNO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡FLAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSS!!!!

Descarga una horripilante cantidad de llamas.

-¡agh!

Yagga esta cogelada

-agh…

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSS!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

Vuela todo el muro.

-¡¡¡AAGH!!!

El demonio retrocede.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

ris

Una corriente eléctrica sube por mi espalda.

-…no…

Tengo todo el lado posterior de mi espalda quemada.

-¡yagga! ¡¿te encuentras bien?!

-……..

Ella me mira sonrojada debajo de mi cuerpo.

-…maldición….

-….esto realmente se sale de mis cálculos…

Dice Shadows.

-…descuidajadeo…tratare de no poner en riesgo esa parte de mi cuerpo… agh…

Me siento.

-¡¿estas bien?!

Dice Yagga asustada.

-…no te preucupes… ¡¿que ocurre contigo?! ¡de un momento a otro cambias tu actitud de ese modo! ¡ruegas por misericordia a esa cosa y además te paralizas sin mas!

-…yo….

Ella mira al suelo con tristeza.

-….no tengo tiempo para reprenderte…. Ahora no puedo hacer un take over completo…. Pero no dejare que esa cosa se salga con la suya…

Miro a Avalon.

¡ras!

Me pongo de pie.

-……..

Yagga esta sin palabras.

¡¡¡MUEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!

-¡agh!

Lanza un monton de explosiones.

-…escucha el sonido de la creación de un universo….

¡Rauuuuuuuus!

Genero un hechizo.

-¡Big bang de oscuridad!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

Fallo pero lanzo parte del techo sobre ella.

-…no podre ganar solo con tus hechizos, Shadows.

-…el cuarto esta muy iluminado y además tienes quemaduras de segundo grado… esto no pinta para nada bien.

¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKS!!

-…da igual… solo es uno de esos gamberros de Destrucctor… no me dejare matar asi de fácil

¡Faaaaaaaaaas!

Corro contra ella.

-………….

Yagga esta enmudecida.

-..el…. el se enfrenta a Gariomae… el lucha de ese modo… he visto como miles de soldados, magos y de mas guerreros que aparentan tener mas experiencia y fuerza caen en sus garras…. Pero este chico.

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!!

La hoja de Shadows choca con sus garras.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Gariomae soporta el dolor.

-¡agh!

¡raus!

Shadows desaparece de esa parte de mi cuerpo.

-…es como si cruzara armas contra Fairus… ambos recienten ese ataque.

-…no le podremos ganar de esta forma… agh…

¡¡¡MUEREEEEEETEEEEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSS!!!

-aagh…

jadeo jadeo jadeo jadeo

-¡Sterminer!

Dice Yagga espantada.

-…jum… estare bien…. Me he enfrentado a cosas peores….-cierro los ojos-…mucho peores….

¡¡SLAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKS!!!

-¡¡¡NO CAERE ANTE ESTA!!! 

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

Gariomae retrocede.

-¡agh!

Y Shadows también.

-…no se… si deba continuar….

-…descansa…

¡Slaks!

-hace años que no tomo una espada normal… pero me hare cargo con este trozo de metal.

Tomo una espada delgada de una armadura.

¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEE!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

¡¡quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!

-¡agh!

La explocion me marea.

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAKS!!

-¡¡agh!!

Me derriba y me quema.

-¡¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

Carga nuevamente ese hechizo.

-…bien…

¡plaks!

Salto con ayuda de un muro

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGG!!!

Le corto la cara.

¡¡PKAAAAAAAAAS!!!

Me subo sobre ella

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!!!

Me quemo en su lomo

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAKSSSS!!

La apuñalo una.

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!!!

Otra 

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!!

Y otra vez.

-¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!!!

¡¡paaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!

-¡AAGH!

Me golpea contra un muro

¡¡AAGH!!!

Ruedo y apago el fuego.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

ris ris

Unas corrientes negras pasan por mi cuerpo…  
se lo que significan. Cuando me queman demasiado o Shadows resulta herido… no lo puedo usar hasta curarme.

-…genial…

Sostengo mi brazo quemado.

-¡¡¡ES!!! ¡¡¡TU FINAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!

¡¡¡FRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSS!!!

Un monton de llamas azules la rodena.

-¡¡¡¡FUEGO DE LA MUERTE!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!

Es el mismo hechizo que uso Yagga.

-agh…

No se me ocurre nada.

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKS!!!

Las llamas me alcanzan.

-¡¡AGH!!

¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUKS!!!

Un muro de fuego soporta el ataque

-¡!

-¡aguanta!

-¡Y-Yagga!

-¡Sal… Salgamos de esto juntos!!

Dice llorando.

-¡!

-…..por favor.

-…ahora lo entiendo… al igual que tantas personas ocultabas tu miedo de este modo, pero tu valentía no era mas que cobardía… no soy humano pero yo…. Se lo que significan tus deseos, Yagga….

¡Slaks!

-…saldremos de esto vivos… ¡me oiste!

-……..

Ella mira al suelo con dolor.

¡¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¿COMOOOOOOO?!!!

Las llamas de Gariomae se tornan rojas.

-Infernus….

Dice Yagga

¡¡¡FRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSS!!!

Las llamas de Gariomae se tornan las llamas de Yagga.

¡¡PRAAAAAAUUUUUUKSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

A pesar de ser un demonio de fuego la queman.

-¡¡¡YAGGGAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡MALDITA TRAIDORA!!! ¡¡ASI ME PAGAS!!! ¡¡TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI DESDE QUE TENIAS SOLO 8 AÑOS DE VIDA!!! ¡¡SOY TU MADRE!!!

-…no….

Ella coloca una mano sobre la otra.

-¡¡¡YA NO MAS!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

-¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Gariomae retrocede.

-¡¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO!!! ¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE VER COMO DEJAS NIÑOS SIN FAMILIAS!!! ¡¡COMO HACES QUE OTRAS PERSONAS PASEN POR LO MISMO QUE YO HE PASADO!!

-…Yagga….

Estoy sin palabras.

-…no permitiré… ¡¡¡QUE SIGAS HACIENDO ESO MISMO!! ¡¡ASI SEAS COMO MI MADRE!! ¡¡ASI ME HAYAS ENSEÑADO TANTAS COSAS!!! ¡¡¡NO PERMITIRE!!! ¡¡¡¡QUE TU SIGAS HACIENDO LO QUE QUIERAS!!!

¡¡¡FRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGSSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Las llamas consumen a Gariomae.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Yagga continua con su atauqe.

-…maldita… ¡¡¡MALDITA PERRA!!! ¡¡CREES QUE TU SIMPLEMENTE PUEDES OPACARME A MI!!! ¡¡LLEVO 500 AÑOS EN ESTE MUNDO, NIÑÑA!! ¡¡NO SOLO TE ENSEÑE TODO LO QUE SABES, HE CREADO TODO LO QUE SE!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAGH!!

Yagga soporta ese ataque.

-¡¡SI ESE TIPO TE LAVO ASI DE SIMPLE LA CABEZA!!! ¡¡COMBIRTETE EN CENISAS COMO EL!!! ¡¡NO NESECITO UN CUERPO TAN VOLUBLE!!

-¡¡AAGH!!

Las llamas llegan hasta Yagga.

-…cadena… de oscuridad… ¡¡¡CORTANTE!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSSSS!!!

Las cuchillas salen desde los sitios en los que hay sombra

¡¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!!

Cortan a Gariomae.

-agh..

Yagga cae hacia atrás.

¡pas!

La atajo.

-¡yagga!

-……………..

Me mira asombrada.

-….valla que chica tan hábil eres… no imaginaba que soportaras ese tremendo ataque y aun tuvieras tanta magia dentro…

-…je… que esperabas… chico erizo….

-….vamos… ponte de pie… aun no hemos terminado… acabemos con esto cuanto antes…

¡slask!

Saco una cuchilla.

-…tu… ya….

-…si… aun puedo usar a Shadows….. tengo un plan… pero nesecito que confies en mi…

-…esta… esta bien….

……………………………………..

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGG!!!! ¡¡¡STEEEEEEERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

-………

La miro con odio y asco… siempre me han asqueado los demonios incluyendo a Shadows….

¡Slaaaaaaaaaaks!

-aquí estoy, bruja… terminemos con esto cuanto antes… ¡hoy volveré antes de que amanesca!

-¡¡¡TUUUUUUU!!! ¡¡¡¡UN MALDITO HEREJE COMO TU!!! ¡¡¡SE ATREVE A DESAFIAR A MI GENTE!!! ¡¡SE ATREVE A QUITARME A MI ESTUDIANTE!!! ¡¡¡¡MALDITO SEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKS!!!

-¡¡aggh!!

Lo evado.

-¡¡¡MUERE!!!

¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

-¡¡¡NO ESCAPARAS PARA SIEMPRE!!!

¡PRAUKS!

-…clavo sus garras…

-…ya se lo que sigue.

¡¡¡RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRSSSS!!!

Gariomae planta sus garras a tierra y carga un enorme hechizo de fuego en sus alas

-Agh…

Me preparo para esquivarlo.

-¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

¡PAKS!!

Me apoyo en un muro

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Gariomae retroce.

-¡agh!

-…soporta un poco mas, Shadows.

-¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAALDITO!!!!!!!!

¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

Me embiste con una tramenda velocidad.

¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEEE!!!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGSSSSS!!!

-¡¡AAAAAGH!!!

Me rasga con sus garras.

¡Frauuuuuuus!!

Levanta vuelo.

-¡¡¡ES TU FINAL!!!

¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

Carga una esfera de fuego roja en boca.

-¡¡¡METEOROOOOOO!!!

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

Gariomae destruye el suelo

Mira por todos lados.

-¡no, no lo has hecho!

Estoy tras ella.

-¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!! ¡¡MALDITO!!!

-¡vamos! 

La tento.

¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS!!!

Sus garras dan contra Shadows,

-¡agh!

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!

Le corto una garra.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Ella retrocede con dolor.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

-..je… ven aun tienes otras 3……

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!¡ ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

¡¡PRAUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡!! -¡!!

Su garra vuelve a nacer.

-…regeneración instantánea….

-….lo sabia, por eso solo ha perdido energía mas no vitalidad en combate…. 

-¡¡Y AHORA QUE LO SABES!!! ¡¡¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH!!!

Soporto el ataque de sus garras

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!!

-¡¡ESTE MUNDO SERA MIO!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKSS!!!

-¡¡¡AL DIABLO LA FE!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKS!!!

-¡AGH!

-¡¡¡AL DIABLO EL MIEDO!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!!

-¡¡AAGH!!

-¡¡¡AL DIABLO LORD DESTRUCCTOR!!! ¡¡SIEMPRE HAN SIDO MIAS ESTAS TIERRAS Y AHORA QUE ESA ADOLECENTE ES DUEÑA DE CAMELOTE Y ADEMAS MIS HERMANOS TIENEN SUS PROPIOS REINOS!! ¡¡¡¡BRITANIAAAAAA SERAAA MIAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-…agh…….. ya veo…

Soporto su ataque y me tiene contra el muro.

-…estas demasiado ocupada viendo las cosas mas notables y grandes que has olvidado las pequeñas.

-¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS DICES?!!

-…en primer lugar, Gariomae… si le vendiste tu alma a Destrucctor el ahora puede hacer y deshacer contigo como quiera.

-¡¡¡!!!

-¡¿Por qué otra razón crees que las almas de esos soldados matan a sus camaradas sin piedad?!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!

-…y en segundo lugar….

¡slaaaaaaaaakkkks!!

Mi brazo izquierdo se combierte en otra enorme hoja.

-¡¡¡TU NO VIVIRAS PARA VER A CAMELOTE O A BRITANIA EN LLAMAS!!!

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!!

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Soporto el calor y le paso la hoja por todo el pecho.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGSSS!!

-¡¡agh!!

El fuego quema mi rostro.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

-…es… tu final… 

jadeo jadoe

-¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!

Gariomae libera un agran carcajada.

-¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¿QUE TRATAS APUÑALAR?! ¡¿MI CORAZON?!

-……………….

-¡¡¡ERES PATETICO PARA SER UN EXORCISTA!!! ¡¡YO NO TENGO CORZON!! ¡¡NINGUN DEMONIO LO TIENE!! 

Ambos estamos cubiertos de ceniza.

¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!

Abre sus tres fauses.

-¡Si debo morir hoy!! ¡MORIRE DESPUES DE DEVORARTE, SER DIVINO!! ¡¡¡SERAS OTRO GRAMO DE CENIZA EN ESTE CUARTO!!

-….y en tercer lugar……..

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ras

Un loto florece en mi bufanda.

-…no debes de subestimar a una chica reprimida… nunca…

ras

ras

Las flores florecen por todos lados.

-….baile del loto sanguíneo…

-¡¡¡Y-YAGGA!! ¡¡¡TU!!

¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaus!!

Las flores que están en todo el cuerpo de Gariomae florecen.

-…entre mas grande sea el objetivo y mas cenizas acomule… mas rápido morirá.

¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!

Todas florecen y iluminan.

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

¡rags!!

Las flores que eran negras se tornan rojas…

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!

¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSSSSS!!!

Gariomae se desploma agonizante.

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -35

-no…. No puede ser…

Trata ponerse de pie…

¡¡praaaaaaaakus!

Cae al suelo.

-¡¡¡COMO FUE POSIBLE ESTO!! ¡¡TU!! ¡¡MALDITA PERRA COBARDE Y MALAGRADECIDA!!!

¡Crags!!

Su garra se rompe.

Pris!

Las flores que había en ella se dispersan.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!

Gariomae la mira espantada.

-¡¡¡¡ASSSSSSI ME PAGASTE!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA ZORRA!!! ¡¡¡DEBI DE DEJAR QUE TE VIOLARAN ALGUNOS DE ESOS MALDITOS SOLDADOS!!! ¡¡¡QUE TE VENDIERAN COMO LA PERRA QUE ERES!!! ¡¡TE DOY UN LUGAR UNA PERTENENCIA Y ESTE PODER Y ASI ME PAGAS!!

-agh…

Yagga no quiere activar el hechizo.

-…yo… ¡¡¡Te hice quien eres hoy!!! ¡¡yo!!! ¡¡¡te di tu ropa y cada una de tus cosas!!! ¡¡tus libros, tus conocimientos!!! ¡¡Todo lo que sabes era parte de mi!!

Se arrastra hacia Yagga.

-¡¡¡Y me pagas de este modo!!!

-……..agh…

Yagga esta sin palabras.

-…quizás… quizás me hayas matado.. .¡¡¡PERO NO SABRAS VIVIR SOLA, YAGGA!!! ¡¡MORIRAS EN ESTE MALDITO MUNDO CRUEL!!!¡ ¡LA HUMANIDAD SIEMPRE SERA SALVAJE Y UNA HERMOSA CHICA COMO TU NO DURARA NI UN DIA EN EL MUNDO REAL!! ¡¡¡VEN CONMIGO!!! ¡VALLAMOS JUNTAS AL INFIERNO!!

-….agh…

Yagga camina hacia Gariomae…

TRACK: Disc FZ 1 -12

Me interpongo entre ambas.

-y que con eso… 

-¡¡Tu!!

-S-Sterminer….

Yagga baja su brazo y esta detrás mio.

-que hay si en el mundo hay gente mala… la humanidad es una mescla de sentimientos y las personas son una muestra de ello… cada ciudad y país que he visitado lo he visto…hay maldad y egoísmo, pero también hay bondad y amabilidad… por una mitad de mal hay otra de bien…. Eso es lo que representa Shadows y Faiurus…. Yagga… si tu decides darte por vencida el dia de hoy sin siquiera saber que hay en ese gran mundo, no lograras comprender que había quizás el dia de mañana…. Hay personas malas y buenas, pero es lo que hace emocionante conocer lugares nuevos….

-………snif

Ella llora.

-…lo siento mucho… lo siento….

-¡!

Ella camina a mi frente.

-….siento todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta este momento y ser tan egoísta…. Pero ahora… ¡¡AHORA QUIERO VER DE QUE MAS ERES CAPAZ STERMINER!!!

-¡¡¡TUUUUU!!!

Dice Gariomae furiosa.

-….yo… lo quiero ver…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Las flores desaparecen del cuerpo de Gariomae.

-….por favor…

Sonrio.

-y será un placer mostrarte, Yagga.

-¡!

-¡¡MALDITA SEAS YAGGA!!! ¡¡¡TE MALDIGO!!!

-…ya lo habias hecho hace mucho, maestra… lo hiciste al no dejarme morir en primer lugar, pero… a lo largo ello quizás se torno en una verdadera bendición…. Gracias, Gariomae-sama….

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGS!!!

-¡¡Aaaaaaaagh!!!

El cuerpo de Gariomae se torna negro y duro como el carbón.

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKSS!!!

Explota dejando una enorme cantidad de cenisas.

-……..

Yagga me sonríe.

-aagh…

Se desmaya.

¡pas!

La atajo por el frente.

-….muevete…. no quieres que nos mate el castillo después de esto.

-¿ah? ¿estas delirando?

-Muevete, Sterminer.

¡¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss!!!

El suelo tiembla.

-agh.

Salimos los tres.

¡¡¡¡RAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!!

El castillo desaparece en la oscura noche del bosque.

-……..

Yagga lo mira con tristeza en el suelo.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Las almas de miles de personas que nunca se conocieron vuelan ante ese espectáculo

-…………..hombre y ahora que….

Me rasco la cabeza.

-…tengo la funda de la espada, si…. Pero… quien despierta a esos castellanos y a los aldeanos.

-…ahora lo mas importante es tratar tus heridas, maestro.

-…si…

-¿que haremos con la chica?

-…seguramente después de que la reina sepa lo que hizo le de un puesto importante en el castillo.

-Eso implica volver a Camelote con Avalon….

-asi es.

-¡pero y Excalibur!

-…agh sigues con lo mismo… no puedo ir a camelote y decir que la vaina y la vida de sus habitantes se perdió tontamente, entonces porque pase casi 5 horas en ese enorme castillo.

-….ya veo-dice Yagga aun agotada-…Gariomae maldijo a sus habitantes… una vez el hechicero muera sus cojuros también lo harán… en este momento ellos han de estar depiertos de igual modo…. Será un placer ayudar.

-¡ja! ¡ves! ¡que buena noticia!

-…si… ni que lo diga.

-animate, una vez en camelote después de esto la reina ganara confianza sobre nosotros y robaremos a Excalibur con mas facilidad.

-ah… ya veo-dice con una sonrisa agotada-…realmente no lo haces para que le agrades a esa reina, lo haces para robar su espada.

-¡agh! -te dije que no hablaras de mas.

-…descuida.. tu secreto esta en buenas manos… gracias por todo Sterminer….

Ella se acerca a mi.

-…sabes….-dice sonrojada-…si hubieras dicho que era para que le gustaras a la reina… me hubiera entristesido un poco… pero… creo que me gustas.

-¡¡¡!!!

Retrocedo asustado.

-ag… oye… pero que dices.

-…no me gusta guardarme mis sentimientos-dice avergonzada-…se que seras un buen amigo y si algun dia te gusto de ese modo….-se apena mucho mas-…estare dispuesta a seguir tu ritmo….

-…….

Me rasco la cabeza sonrojado.

-…no se que decir-digo con una pequeña sonrisa-…será un placer ser tu amigo, Lady-san….

-……….

Ella sonríe.

¡raaaaaaaus!

-el bosque…. Recibe la luz lunar.

-…si-dice Yagga-…en unos años los animales volverán y este bosque será igual de hermoso que antes… los restos de los fallecidos serán encontrados y enterrados adecuadamente… pero hoy es hoy.

-tienes toda la razón, Yagga.

-…volvamos al castillo, Sterminer.

-¿ah? ¿por que no me pones apodos?

-…….-se apena-…ahora te respeto, solo un poco, pero lo hago…. 

-…eso me hace muy feliz.

Quizas tome un tiempo, pero con buenos amigos y un buen lugar…  
Yagga será enteramente Yagga sin ningún pesar.

…………………………………………………………………………

  
  



End file.
